WRONG
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Aku merindukannya, merindukan sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan mata amethyst yang teduh yang memikat. Kehidupan rumah tangga rumit, setelah menghilangnya sosok Hinata selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Penyesalan, kekecewaan dan amarah yang tak terbendung membuatnya merasa menjadi pria brengsek yang menyia-nyiakan sosok Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." "Mereka adalah anak-anakmu"
1. Chapter 1

___**Wrong |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : hurt/romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku merindukannya. Merindukan sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang memesona. Wanita bermata amethyst tanpa pupil yang mampu membuatku terpaku pada saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Bahkan aku merindukan suara rintihan halus ketika aku menggaulinya. Suaranya yang lembut mendesahkan namaku dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Sebut saja aku pria brengsek yang masih dengan lancangnya membayangkan kegiatan yang tidak sepantasnya aku ingat. Mengingat aku telah membuatnya terluka, membuatnya pergi dari diriku untuk selamanya. Memang pernikahan kami tidak berjalan seperti pasangan pengantin pada umumnya. Kami memang tidak saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dengan aku sebagai pria dewasa yang normal dan begitupula sebaliknya dengannya. Terkadang hasrat selalu datanga kapan saja. Kami saling memenuhi kebutuhan biologis satu sama lain. Meski tidak dilandasi dengan cinta. Tidak salah bukan? Kami melakukan itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan masing-masing.

.

.

Di kesepuluh tahun pernikahanku dengan Sakura, kami dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan. Anak perempuan berambut pink dan bermata onyx. Kentara sekali dengan Haruno dan Uchiha. Sakura telah memberikanku keturunan. Aku menyayanginya, menyayangi Sarada puteriku. Meski aku sudah tidak mencintai Sakura seperti dulu lagi. Mungkin Sakura merasakan hal itu. Tetapi dia pura-pura dan menutupi perasaan sakitnya. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan memang salah. Tetapi perasaan tidak akan pernah bisa dibohongi bukan? Biarlah hubungan berjalan seperti ini. Toh kami pun bersama untuk membesarkan Sarada. Pernah suatu ketika, sesudah kami bercinta aku mendapati Sakura menangis dalam diam. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan ketika aku bertanya pada esok pagi, dia hanya berkata dengan murung.

"Kau selalu mendesahkan nama wanita Hyuuga ketika kita bercinta".

Kalian lihat? Bahkan aku selalu mendesahkan nama wanita lain ketika aku menggauli isteriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bayang-bayangnya tidak pernah hilang satu menitpun dari pikiranku.

Sesungguhnya keluargaku merasa sedikit kecewa dengan kelahiran Sarada. Ayahku sangat menginginkan pewaris laki-laki, begitu pula dengan ibuku. Tetapi ibu tetap menerima Sarada dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Berbeda dengan ayah, dia selalu menghindar jika kami berkunjung ke manshion Uchiha bersama Sarada. Sakit, aku merasa hatiku dicubit sesuatu. Ayah mana yang tidak merasa sakit ketika anaknya tidak diakui oleh kakeknya? Tetapi aku menerima perlakuan ayah, sangat wajar jika ia bersikap seperti itu kan? Dia tidak merestui pernikahanku dengan Sakura, lalu Sakura memberinya cucu perempuan dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya tambah kecewa. Aku akui, aku juga sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpukul.

.

.

Aku menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Duduk manis dengan ditemani dokumen-dokumen yang bernilai jutaan yen yang menanti untuk aku tanda tangani. Membosankan memang, tapi inilah hidupku. Sebagai penerus dari kerajaan bisnis Uchiha yang meradang dimana-mana. Memegang tanggung jawab penuh terhadap ratusan ribu karyawan yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada perusahaanku. Seharusnya bukan aku yang duduk dan menangani dokumen-dokumen ini. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi melarikan diri dari tanggungjawabnya sebagai pewaris utama. Dia malah memilih untuk menjadi seorang komposer dan melakukan tour ke berbagai negara di dunia. Dan alhasil, akulah yang menjadi korban sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

.

.

Sasuke POV end

.

.

"Sasuke, ada tuan Fugaku datang." Suara Ino, sekretaris cantik menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke memandang heran padanya, untuk apa ayahnya datang disaat jam kerja? Tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke menutup dokumen dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Fugaku datang dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Mereka duduk di sofa dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Baik ayah, seperti biasanya."

"Bagus, sore nanti datanglah dan bawa keluargamu ke manshion. Itachi sudah pulang dari tournya."

"Itachi? Tumben dia pulang."

"Hn, jangan sampai terlambat." Ucap Fugaku mengakhiri obrolan singkat mereka.

Sasuke melihat kepergian ayahnya dalam diam. Merasa heran dengan sikap ayahnya yang mau datang dan hanya menyuruhnya untuk ke manshion, bukan tipikal Fugaku. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Rumah itu terlihat sepi, Sasuke memasuki halaman rumah dan memakirkan mobilnya dengan asal. Membuka pintu dan hanya disambut oleh pelayan.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Nyonya ada ditaman tuan, dengan nona Sarada."

Sasuke bergegas menuju taman. Disana terlihat sepasang ibu dan anak yang berumur 10 tahun sedang bercengkrama dengan santai. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Sakura, Sarada" kedua permpuan itu menoleh berasamaan.

"Ayah-Sasuke?"

"Kalian bersiaplah, kita akan ke manshion Uchiha"

"Apa kita akan mengunjungi nenek?" Sarada betanya. Sasuke berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka, "Iya sayang, kita akan kerumah nenek" ucap Sasuke lembut "pegilah ke dalam, ganti pakaian dan ayah menunggumu di depan."

Sarada bergegas memasuki rumah dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke kembali berdiri dan menatap Sakura.

"Bersiaplah Sakura." Sakura menatap sendu punggung suaminya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini? Tidak lama, Sakura menyusul kepergiaan Sasuke dan bergegas memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki gerbang manshion, disana terparkir mobil klasik berwarna hitam mengkilap. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan layaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Para maid menyambut kedatangan mereka yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala saja.

"Tuan besar sudah menunggu kalian di ruang keluarga." ucap salah satu maid

"Iya, terima kasih" ucap Sakura lembut

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang kelurga. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa dari Fugaku. Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Pikirnya. Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sarada, merasa akan ada hal buruk terjadi padanya. Suara tawa itu semakin jelas. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah bola karet berwarna hijau menghampiri mereka dan menggelinding kearah kaki panjang Sasuke. Sarada langsung mengambil bola itu dan memeluknya diperut. Sasuke dan Sakura masih diam ditempat. Menunggu suara langkah kaki yang datang menghampiri mereka. Disana, terlihat bocah laki-laki yang berlari dengan wajahnya yang terihat gembira. Namun ketika mereka berpapasan, raut wajah anak itu menjadi datar dan menghentikan larinya menjadi langkah kaki yang biasa. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, wajahnya terlihat mengeras. Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke dengan kuat. Anak itu menghampiri mereka, dan melihat kearah Sarada. Menatap matanya yang sama dengan milik Sarada. Onyx bertemu onyx. Sarada melangkah mundur dan langsung berbalik memeluk ibunya. Anak itu kembali memandang kearah mereka. Nafas Sasuke tercekat.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya anak itu dengan datar

"Ryo, kenapa kau lama- oh Sasuke, kau sudah datang" suara Fugaku mengalihkan mereka. Anak itu kembali dan berjalan menghampiri Fugaku. Sasuke masih dalam posisinya. Menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Siapa mereka grandfa?" tanya anak itu

"Dia Sasuke, anak grandfa dengan isteri dan anaknya."

"Ada apa ayah? Apa yang terjadi, dan siapa anak itu?" Sasuke bertanya. Fugaku menghela nafas, "Anakku, kemarilah. Mereka sudah datang" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Fugaku malah memanggil seseorang. Mereka menunggu kedatangan seseorang itu dengan seksama. Terdengar suara ketukan heels yang menggema. Sasuke terperangah, matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Sementara Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Sosok itu semakin mendekat, rambut panjangnya masih sama seperti dulu. Dia berjalan dengan anggun menghampiri mereka. Ia menggandeng seorang anak yang sama persis seperti anak yang berada di samping Fugaku. Wanita itu berdiri dan merangkul lengan Fugaku dengan lembut.

"Anakku, mereka sudah datang." ucap Fugaku lembut

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-Sakura. Lama tidak berjumpa." sambut wanita itu diiringi senyuman lembut.

.

"H-hinata" lirih Sasuke

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**_Terima Kasih bagi readers sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview cerita gaje dan abal ini. Saya juga mau minta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan pair yang terlibat dalam cerita ini :D_**

 ** _Mengenai masalah saya membuat Hinata sang tokoh utama disini sangat bersinar dan membuat karakter Sakura terasa rendah saya rasa itu hal yang wajar. Mengingat saya sebagai Hinata centrik tentu saja hal itu mungkin terjadi dan mengenai betapa mirisnya fic yang ada sekarang tentang pair SSH yang dibuat para author yang lain itu saya no comment. Readers sekalian yang mungkin merasakan kemirisan dari cerita fandom SH maupun SS tersebut. Yang jelas, saya disini tidak berniat menjelekan karakter Sakura dan tidak ada maksud untuk mem-bashing chara tersebut. Readers sekalian juga bisa melihat dan membandingkan beberapa fiction dari fandom SS dan SH, mungkin para authornya masing-masing fandom membuat sang tokoh utama bersinar._**

 ** _Karena dalam sebuah cerita tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya tokoh antagonis dan protagonis. So, jika readers sekalian tidak atau kurang suka dengan jalan cerita dan penggambaran karakter yang saya buat, silahkan tekan BACK dan jangan baca saja fictionnya ^^_**

.

.

 ** _| Wrong |_**

 ** _Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own_**

 ** _Genre : hurt/drama/romance/family?_**

 ** _Rate : T+_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Perjodohan. Kata klise bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk apa melakukan perjodohan? Hanya orang-orang bodohlah yang masih berpikiran mengenai hal tersebut. Sasuke mengolok teman sejawatnya yang ternyata dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengejek dan mentertawakan temanya itu. Nara Shikamaru, sebut saja temannya dengan nama itu. Klan Nara yang terkenal dengan peternakan rusanya yang sangat sukses. Orang tua Shikamaru menjodohkannya dengan puteri pebisnis kaya raya dari kota Suna, Sabaku Temari. Dengan dalih janji sewaktu mereka muda dulu. Ingin sekali Sasuke tertawa dengan kerasnya saat temannya itu menceritakan perihal perjodohan yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Sasuke berprinsip bahwa pendamping hidup haruslah orang yang kita cintai sejak awal, orang yang kita kenal sudah cukup lama sehingga dapat mengetahui seluk beluk sang pasangan. Setidaknya itu yang selalu Sasuke terapkan pada dirinya. Dan dirinya telah melabuhkan perasaanya pada dokter cantik bernama Haruno Sakura. Semua itu berawal ketika ia mengantar ibunya Uchiha Mikoto berobat ke rumah sakit. Di sanalah kisah mereka berdua berawal. Hingga mereka sangat dekat dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Sakura merupakan tipe yang sempurna. Cantik, pintar dan mempunyai tubuh yang proporsional. Cocok sekali dengan tipikal pria Uchiha bukan?

.

Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Hingga suatu ketika Sasuke melamar Sakura di restoran kenamaan. Menyematkan cincin berlian dijari manis Sakura dan juga pelukan hangat luapan dari rasa bahagia. Tidak ada yang paling membahagiakan saat itu bagi Sasuke. Ia akan segera menikahi wanita yang dicintainya. Hingga suatu malam yang buruk pun datang. Sasuke berniat mengenalkan Sakura pada Fugaku dan berniat meminta restu darinya. Namun ketika ia membawa Sakura kedalam manshion Uchiha, raut wajah Fugaku berubah mengeras. Ia tidak menyambut hangat kedatangan sang dokter, ia diam seribu bahasa. Hanya Mikoto lah lah menyambut hangat Sakura. Sasuke merasa kecewa dengan respon ayahnya. Alih-alih memberi restu, Fugaku malah mengusir Sakura secara tidak langsung. Sasuje merasa geram dengan perlakuan ayahnya. Akhirnya Sakura pun pamit dan meninggalkan manshion Uchiha dengan perasaan sakit.

.

Sasuke tidak terima dengan perlakuan Fugaku, apa yang salah dari Sakura? Dia anak dari orang terpandang. Anak dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang.

 _"Apa maksud ayah memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu?" Suara dingin Sasuke menggema diruangan._

 _"Jauhi perempuan itu. Dia tidak cukup pantas bagimu."_ _perkataan Fugaku menyulut emosi Sasuke. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan sengit, "Apa maksud ayah? Dia puteri tunggal Haruno. Ayah tahu itu bukan?"_

 _"Ayah tahu, tapi jauhi perempuan itu"_

 _"Namanya Sakura!"_

 _"Sasuke! Jauhi perempuan itu karena ayah sudah memilih menantu ayah sendiri!"_

 _Bagaikan disambar petir, tubuh Sasuke memaku ditempat. Apa katanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?_

 _"Jauhi perempuan itu. Ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan puteri rekan bisnisku." ucap Fugaku datar, "Kau tidak berhak memutuskan hal itu! Aku sudah memilih perempuanku sendiri!" Ucap Sasuke nyalang. Mikoto hanya menitikan air mata melihat perdebatan antara mereka._

 _"Jika aku sudah memutuskan, maka itu adalah keputusan mutlak. Jika kau tidak menerima perjodohan ini, akan kupastikan kau menyesal seumur hidup." Fugaku meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu ditempatnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai jari kukunya memutih. Mikoto menghampiri puteranya, memeluk dan mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya._

 _"Sasuke, sayang... tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _"Aku mencintainya bu, sangat mencintainya." lirih Sasuke._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikoto mendengar tangisan pilu dari putera bungsunya._

.

.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sekarang, di hadapannya hadir sosok yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan gaya yang sedikit berbeda dari dulu. Sekarang wajah wanita itu semakin tirus, tidak bulat seperti waktu pertama ia menemuinya. Matanya masih semenawan dulu. Kulitnya yang putih dan halus. Tidak, bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih halus dan Sasuke yakin akan hal itu. Seperti apa rasanya jika ia menyentuh dan menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya saat ini? _Shit!_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia sempat berfantasi liar pada mantan isterinya. Wanita itu, Uch-tidak. Maksudnya, wanita itu Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita yang ditinggalkan dan dicampakkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, sang pecundang sejati.

Suasana di ruang keluarga tampak tegang. Kedatang Hinata dan kedua anak kembar laki-lakinya beserta Itachi membuat Sasuke di rundung peetanyaan. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Itachi datang dengan membawa mantan isterinya? Dan juga, anak kembar itu, apa mereka anak Itachi dan Hinata? Pertanyaan itu terus berkeliaran dibenak Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, kau kenapa? Oh ya, apa masih mengenal Hinata?" ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai.

Demi Tuhan! Sasuke ingin sekali meninju wajah tampan kakaknya itu. Apa maksudnya bertanya tentang ia masih ingat atau tidak pada Hinata? Sasuke merasa dongkol dengan situasi saat ini. Melihat mantan isterinya yang begitu akrab dengan keluarganya. Bahkan Fugaku tak segan untuk menjahili kedua anak Hinata. Sangat berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada Sarada.

"Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya Mikoto lembut, "A-ah, aku baik bu. Terima kasih" balas Sakura.

"Sarada, kemari sayang. Apa kau tidak merindukan nenekmu?" Mikoto merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut kedatangan Sarada. Sarada menghambur kepelukan Mikoto. Sakura terlihat senang melihat itu, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ekhm, aku akan meluruskan sesuatu disini." deheman dari Fugaku mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Inilah yang dinanti oleh Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti heran dengan kedatangan Hinata dan juga Itachi. Terutama kau, Sasuke. Akulah yang mengundang Hinata untuk datang kemari. Dan Itachi lah yang sengaja menjemput mereka dari Amsterdam"

 _Amsterdam?_ batin Sasuke.

Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu keberadaan Hinata selama ini? Pantas saja ia tidak mendapat setitik informasi mengenai keberadaanya. Ternyata selama ini Hinata menetap di Amsterdam. Bukan di LA maupun di London. Setahu Sasuke, kerabat Hyuuga ada di dua daerah itu. Siapa sangka ternyata selama ini Hinata memilih menetap di Amsterdam?

"Selama lima tahun terakhir, aku selalu melacak keberadaan Hinata. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya setelah perceraiannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, Hinata sendiri lah yang menghubungiku. Aku terkejut, waktu itu aku hampir putus asa dan memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari keberadaanya. Tapi yang lebih membuatku terkejut, Hinata mengirimkan foto bersama kedua anak kembarnya. Waktu itu mereka masih berumur sekitar lima tahun, aku sangat senang mendengar kabar dari mereka." Fugaku menghela nafas lalu mengelus kedua anak kembar yang duduk mengapitnya.

"Hinata telah mewujudkan mimpiku, Hinata memberiku dua pewaris sekaligus." Perkataan Fugaku semakin membuat jantung Sasuke berpacu menggila. Sakura sudah hampir menangis saat itu juga. Itachi yang melihat datar kearah Sasuke dan Sakura, juga Mikoto yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sarada. Mereka diam menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita Fugaku.

Fugaku menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu menatap datar kerarah Sasuke.

"Hinata telah memberikan cucu impianku, dan mereka adalah anakmu. Uchiha Sasuke"

.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk, jatuh dari sofa. Sementara Mikoto menangis dengan tersedu. Itachi memejamkan matanya, Fugaku memeluk kedua cucunya, dan Sarada berteriak melihat ibunya yang jatuh pingsan saat itu juga. Sementara Hinata hanya melihat datar kearah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

******_| Wrong |_**

 ** _Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own_**

 ** _Genre : hurt/romance/drama/family?_**

 ** _Rate : T+_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _"_** ** _Meet Her"_**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Waktu itu pertengahan musim dingin. Tumpukan salju terlihat di sepanjang jalan. Pohon-pohon nampak berwarna putih dan seluruh kota diselimuti oleh butiran-butiran kristal yang lembut dan dingin._

 _Sasuke merutuk, ia tidak begitu menyukai musim dingin. Musim dingin tampak terlihat merepotkan baginya. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah kafe. Sebuah kafe dimana ia akan menemui seseorang yang dianggap calon menantu oleh Fugaku. Ya, dia akan menemui perempuan yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Dia benci, Sasuke benci harus melakukan semua ini. Kejadian saat ia mengolok-olok Shikamaru kini malah berbalik terjadi padanya. Seolah-olah ia menelan kembali ludah yang sudah ia keluarkan. Menjijikan bukan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menjunjung tinggi prinsip hidup harus menanggung malu dengan perkataannya sendiri. Bagaikan pepatah, senjata makan tuan. Itulah situasi yang dialaminya sekarang. Janji mengajak dinner sang kekasih pun harus batal karena pertemuan yang memuakkan._

 _._

 _Sasuke memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di area parkir kafe. Keluar dan berjalan dengan santai sambil mengeratkan mantel hitamnya. 'sial! Kenapa dingin sekali' rutuknya. Kaki panjangnya terus berjalan hingga tiba didepan pintu yang langsung disambut hangat oleh salah satu pegawai kafe tersebut. Terdengar pekikkan kecil dari sang pelayan. Melihat kedatangan pria tampan tentu menjadi keuntungan sendiri bukan? Kita bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk terus menatap padanya. Sasuke berjalan menuju meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Fugaku sebelumnya. Lihat, bahkan Fugaku mau memesankan sebuah meja hanya karena untuk calon menantunya. Mungkin Sasuke sudah gila saat ini. Seperti apa perempuan yang dipilih Fugaku untuknya sampai-sampai ayahnya mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Bukan tipikal Uchiha._

 _._

 _Meja itu masih terlihat kosong, mungkin perempuan itu belum datang. Cih, bahkan sekarang Sasuke harus menunggu seorang perempuan. Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke tidak pernah menunggu seorang perempuan, kecuali Mikoto tentunya. Uchiha lah yang harus membuat perempuan menunggu, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Bahkan selama ia berkencan dengan Sakura, ia tidak pernah menunggu._

 _._

 _Lima belas menit berlalu, para pelayan sudah tiga kali menghampiri Sasuke untuk menanyakan pesanannya. Tapi Sasuke malah menolak dan membentak pelayan tersebut. Sasuke mulai geram, ia melihat ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa pesan dari Sakura. Sedang dalam keadaan buruk, Sasuke kembali memasukan ponsel itu ke saku mantelnya tanpa membalas pesan dari Sakura. Mengepalkan tangannya sambil menekukkan kedua alisnya. Sampai kapan dan berapa lama ia harus menunggu perempuan sialan itu._

 _Ketika hendak berdiri, seorang perempuan menghampiri dan duduk dihadapannya._

 _Sasuke diam mematung. Putih, perempuan itu sangat putih, bahkan matanya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Matanya yang berwarna soft purple bahkan nyaris berwarna putih jika dilihat sekilas. Matanya besar dan tidak memiliki pupil. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna indigo. Syal yang berwarna lavender melilit leher jenjangnya, juga mantel tebal berwarna ungu membungkus tubuhnya yang terlihat,,, errr kecil? Tidak, perempuan itu terlihat mungil bagi Sasuke. Dan lihat, bahkan pipinya terlihat gembil dengan dihiasi rona merah tipis yang bertengger manis dipipinya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Terpesona, huh? Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia bereaksi seperti itu hanya karena melihat perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya._

 _"_ _Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" dengar? Bahkan suaranya sangat halus._

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Maaf membuat mu menunggu."_

 _"_ _Tidak ap- hey, kau orang yang disuruh Uchiha Fugaku untuk datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis, "Maaf?" tanya perempuan itu bingung._

 _"_ _Ck, apa kau tuli, hah? Setelah kau membuatku menunggu disini dan sekarang kau berpura-pura tuli agar aku mengulangi kata-kataku barusan, begitu?" sembur Sasuke_

 _Seharusnya ia tidak perlu berkata dengan berlebihan seperti itu. Toh perempuan itu hanya datang terlambat. Lagipula ia sudah meminta maaf padanya bukan?_

 _"_ _Aku tidak menyangka paman Fugaku akan menjodohkanku dengan pria tempramen dan pemarah sepertimu" ujar perempuan itu dengan polos_

 _Dahi Sasuke berkedut, apa katanya? Pria tempramen?_

 _"_ _Apa maksud-"_

 _"_ _Langsung saja, tuan Uchiha. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku disini berlama-lama denganmu. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan yang akan menjadi calon isterimu."_

 _"_ _Khe, kau pikir aku akan menerima perjodohan ini? Hm? Percaya diri sekali kau nona. Dengar, aku sudah memiliki calon isteriku sendiri dan jangan harap perjodohan ini akan terjadi!"_

 _"_ _Waw, aku terkejut. Aku kira pria dari Uchiha masih punya sedikit harga diri dengan tidak mengumbar-ngumbar hal yang tidak penting pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya." balas Hinata sambil menyeringai._

 _._

 _Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ini perempuan pilihan ayahnya? Perempuan kasar dan juga arogan? Bukankah seorang perempuan dari kalangan bangsawan akan menjaga wibawa dan juga bersikap anggun? Perempuan di hadapannya ini berbeda, sangat berbeda dari penampilan luarnya. Mulutnya tidak kalah tajam dengan mulut Sasuke._

 _"_ _Buatlah ini menjadi mudah, tuan Uchiha. Lakukan perjodohan ini atau kau akan menyesalinya." bisik Hinata sededuktif mungkin, "senang bertemu denganmu." lanjutnya. Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam ditempatnya._

 _._

 _'_ _ini akan menjadi hal yang rumit. Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku malah bertingkah seperti itu padanya, Hinata bodoh!' batin Hinata_

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang keluarga masih terlihat tegang, meski tidak semeneganggkan sebelumnya. Sakura yang jatuh pingsan telah siuman kembali. Ia nampak shock, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke sudah mulai bisa mengembalikan ekspresinya. Anak-anak sudah naik ke kamar, mereka tidur. Bukan hal yang baik jika mereka terus dilibatkan dengan permasalahan yang cukup rumit ini.

"Apa cucuku sudah tidur, Hinata?" tanya Fugaku saat Hinata kembali dari kamar.

"Sudah ayah, mereka tidur dengan pulas." Fugaku hanya mengangguk. Sakura meremas ujung gaun yang ia kenakan. Sakit, hatinya terasa remuk ketika Fugaku menanyakan hal itu pada mantan isteri suaminya. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, puterimu juga sudah tidur. Nyonya Uchiha." ucap Hinata sambil memandang sinis kearah Sasuke.

"A-ah iya, terima kasih. Hinata." cicit Sakura

Sasuke merasa geram dengan situasi ini. Hinata telah menghina Sakura dengan terang-terangan dihadapan keluarganya. Tapi ia lebih geram pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, tidak setelah sosok yang ia rindukan berada dihadapannya. Sebutlah ia seorang pria pecundang. Karena ia rela dianggap apapun demi perempuan Hyuuga itu.

"Nyonya besar, makan malamnya telah siap" interupsi dari maid mengakhiri suasana mengerikan itu.

.

.

Suasana makan malam tampak biasa saja. Hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Sakura merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa canggung. Ingin sekali ia pulang kerumah lalu tidur dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Ingin sekali bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Namun semua itu tidak berguna. Apa yang telah terjadi memang benar adanya. Kembalinya Hinata dengan membawa anak Sasuke menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Asumsi-asumsi telah merasuki pikiannya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke menceraikannya dan kembali pada Hinata? Seperti itulah kira-kira asumsinya saat ini. Sakura menghabiskan makanannya dengan tergesa. Hingga ia menjatuhkan garpunya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Apa kau masih pusing?" tanya Mikoto khawatir

Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, sementara Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk mengambil garpunya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata menatap tidak suka pada mereka. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangan dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah ya, Hinata. Apa kau akan menginap disini?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak kak, aku tidak akan menginap." jawabnya, "Hn, kenapa Hinata?" lanjut Fugaku.

"Tidak apa-apa ayah. Ayahku menunggu kepulangan kami juga."

"Hn, baiklah. Itachi, kau antar Hinata dan cucuku pulang ke manshion Hyuuga." titah Fugaku, "Maaf ayah, aku tidak bisa. Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan." sesal Itachi.

Fugaku hanya menatap putera sulungnya datar. Sementara Sasuke masih diam, menunggu perintah yang mungkin akan diberikan padanya. Tetapi Sasuke salah, Fugaku malah melanjutkan makannya dan mengabaikan harapan Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang." ujar Sasuke. Fugaku mengalihkan pandangan pada putera bungsunya. Sementara Sakura dan Mikoto nampak terkejut. Hinata dan Itachi hanya diam saja.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke. Ayah, akan ada yang menjemputku kemari. Jadi ayah tenang saja." bujuk Hinata, "Lagipula, ada isteri Sasuke disini. Aku merasa tidak enak." lanjutnya dengan mantap. Fugaku mengiyakan permintaan Hinata dan Sasuke merasa sangat kecewa akan hal itu.

Makan malam sudah selesai, mereka semua kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan perbincangan yang sempat tertunda. Namun, Ryo, salah satu anak dari Hinata terbangun dan kembali turun ke ruang keluarga. Bocah itu terlihat masih mengantuk dan Hinata menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Namun, Fugaku mengambil alih untuk menggendong anak itu dipangkuannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat mantan ayah mertuanya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu, nyonya Hyuuga. Ada pria yang datang mencari anda. Dia bilang dia yang akan menjemput anda."

Sasuke memanas. Pria? Siapa pria itu?

"Suruh dia masuk, Matsuri." titah Fugaku.

"Aku akan membawa Ken." ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Sasuke hanya melihat kepergian Hinata dengan sendu. Itachi menyeringai melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

.

Sementara itu, maid yang bernama Matsuri sedang mengantar pri yang akan menjemput Hinata menuju ruang keluarga. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dengan gagahnya. Ketukan dari pantofel terdengar dengan jelas. Menandakan seorang pria gagah lah yang tengah berjalan. Semua orang di ruang keluarga mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara, mereka menunggu dalam diam. Ingin segera melihat siapa yang datang. Deru nafas Sasuke semakin cepat. Perasaannya bertambah kalut saat ini. Seolah-olah akan terjadi hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Dan hal paling pertama mereka lihat adalah kuning. Rambut pria itu berwarna kuning, tidak. Tapi berwarna pirang cerah dengan gaya rambut spike. Bola matanya berwarna biru samudera dengan kulit tan yang begitu eksotis. Tetapi ada yang aneh, pria itu memiliki tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya. Mirip seperti rubah. Namun pria itu terlihat lebih tampan. Fugaku mengeryitkan kedua alisnya. Merasa tidak asing dengan kehadiran sang pria. Sakura terpana, matanya tak henti menelusuri sosok itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap sinis.

"Ah, maaf atas kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba, tuan Uchiha." ujar pria itu, "Hn, tak apa. Pasti Hiashi yang menyuruhmu kesini bukan?"

"Iya, paman Hiashi yang menyuruhku untuk menjemput Hinata." pria itu tersenyum.

"Ah, kau sudah datang?" sahut Hinata sambi menggendong Kensuke. Pria itu berbalik dan menghampiri Hinata. Mengambil alih gendongan Ken dan meletakan anak itu dipelukannya.

"Yes my Lady. Paman Hiashi yang menyuruhku kemari."

"Baiklah. Ayah, bisakah kau memberikan Ryo padaku?" tanya Hinata.

Mereka masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. Siapa pria itu, dan mengapa dia memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan myLady? Mengerti dengan situasi yang membingungkan, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf ayah, aku belum memperkenalkan dia. Nah, ayah, ibu, kak Itachi, Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Perkenalkan, dia Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Hinata

"Salam kenal semuanya." ucap pria itu masih dengan senyumannya

"Dan ayah, dia adalah calon suamiku." lanjut Hinata dengan santai

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan_**

 ** _Terima kasih buat para readers sekalian yang sudah mendukung fic ini ^^_**

 ** _Jika kalian memiliki kritik dan saran, silahkan jangan sungkan untuk berkomentar ^^_**

 ** _Salam hangat_**

 ** _Hexe_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_| Wrong |_**

 ** _Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own_**

 ** _Genre : hurt/romance/drama_**

 ** _Rate : T+_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _"_** ** _Taste of Her"_**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Apa maksud semua dari semua ini. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Kejadian malam itu membuat dunia di sekitarku menjadi tidak karuan. Mimpi-mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi dimana aku mencumbu mantan isteriku. Kedatangan Hinata membuat nafsu birahiku memuncak. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menindih tubuh sintal dan sexynya. Sepertinya bercinta sepanjang malam tidak akan memuaskan hasratku yang telah lama kupendam selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

.

Hinata telah kembali, dengan membawa sepasang anak kembar laki-laki yang sangat mirip denganku. Wajah, mata, bahan rambut pun semuanya sama persis. Sebut saja mereka copyan sempurna dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sungguh membuatku seperti dalam mimpi, akhirnya aku mempunyai keturunan sekaligus pewaris laki-laki. Kenyataan ini semakin membuatku ingin kembali memiliki Hinata dan jagoan-jagoanku tentunya. Perasaan egois ini kembali muncul, perasaan yang sama persis ketika aku bersikukuh menceraikan Hinata dan berniat menikahi Sakura. Namun perasaan ini begitu kuat, begitu lugas. Aku ingin kembali memilikinya. Memiliki dirinya secara utuh hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Akan kulakukan apapun demi mereka. Bahkan aku akan merebut mereka dari pria Namikaze itu. Tidak peduli cemoohan yang akan aku terima dari ayah ataupun dari Itachi. Bahkan aku akan menentang Hiashi Hyuuga bagaimanapun caranya. Hinata dan anak-anakku harus kembali pada pelukan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun itu akan menyakiti hati Sakura sekalipun. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah memiliki mereka seutuhnya.

.

.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang. Ia sudah mengurus semua surat-surat penting mengenai kepindahannya dengan kedua puteranya. Hinata memasukan Ryosuke dan juga Kensuke ke sekolah yang sama dengan anak Sasuke dan Sakura. Konoha Internasional Elementary School. Sekolah elit dan bergengsi. Meski masih taraf sekolah dasar, Hinata sangat supel mengenai pendidikan bagi kedua anaknya. Ia yakin dengan kemampuan mereka, apalagi mereka sudah fasih dalam berbahasa inggris, berkat hasil didikannya dan juga lingkungannya di Belanda. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka memasuki sekolah baru. Hinata bersama Naruto pergi bersama untuk mengantarkan kedua anak itu. Tidak heran, Naruto memang sudah mengenal Hinata semenjak Hinata pertama kali menginjakan kakiknya di kota Amsterdam. Mereka berkenalan karena mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Mereka bertetangga. Naruto merasa tertarik dan mulai mendekati Hinata dengan intens. Namun, beberapa bulan kemudian, perut Hinata terlihat buncit. Hal itu membuat Naruto keheranan. Hingga pada akhirnya Hinata menceritakan semua kejadiannya dengan Sasuke dan juga Sakura pada saat ia berada di Jepang. Naruto merasa iba dengan ceritanya, dan hal itu menimbulkan rasa ingin melindungi dan memiliki seutuhnya. Naruto bertekad untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Meski ia tahu resikonya adalah memiliki anak dari pria lain.

.

Mobil ferarri orange mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di tengah lapang. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan kedatangan mobil orange itu. Bahkan ada anak laki-laki yang berteriak kegirangan melihatnya. Ryo dan juga Ken mulai keluar dari mobil, disusul Hinata dan Naruto dari kursi depan. Kensuke menatap datar sekolah barunya. Sementara Ryo terlihat berbinar melihatnya.

"Momy, apa itu sekolahku?" tanya Ryo dengan antusias, "Ya sayang. Kau suka?"

"Biasa saja." celetuk Kensuke

"Hey jagoanku, ayo bersemangatlah. Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu." ujar Naruto

Kensuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Ya ya ya, uncle. Kalian pergilah. Kita akan segera masuk kelas" usir Ken dengan acuh.

.

Kedua anak itu meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka melihat kepergian duo kembar itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata agar merapat pada tubuhnya. Meski Naruto sering melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, tetap saja Hinata merasa gugup. Perlahan ia mulai menyenderkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Naruto. Hangat, pelukan pria ini lah yang selama ini menemaninya. Menemani dari rasa sepi dan dari bayang-bayang seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata onyx tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tajam.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Adegan kedua orang itu terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan tan pria itu melingkari pinggang ramping isterinya, tidak. Mantan isteri lebih tepatnya. Tidak, ia tidak rela jika pria kuning itu memiliki Hinata. Ingat, Hinata hanya miliknya. Milik Sasuke Uchiha seorang! Dan hal itu akan segera terlaksana, dan Sasuke akan memastikannya secepat mungkin.

.

.

Ruangan serba putih itu terlihat rapi. Desain minimalis menghiasi sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Beberapa foto terpajang dengan rapi di dinding. Meja kerja yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai tumpukan dokumen dan juga sebuah pc laptop. Sebuah foto terpasang dengan baik, foto yang menggambarkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Foto itu adalah potret dari keluarga kecil Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Sakura menatap kosong kearah foto tersebut. Jujur saja, ia merasa takut dan was-was secara bersamaan. Wanita itu telah kembali. Kembali dengan membawa bencana besar baginya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Bahkan Sasuke, suaminya telah mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki sepasang anak kembar laki-laki yang tampan dan juga sangat mirip dengannya. Semua ini bertambah rumit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Fugaku pasti akan semakin menjauhi dirinya dan juga Sarada. Tapi setidaknya ada yang membuatnya sedikit merasa lega. Ya, wanita Hyuuga itu telah memperkenalkan calon suaminya pada keluarga Sasuke. Bukankah ini hal yang baik? Kemungkinan Sasuke untuk kembali pada Hinata menjadi sangat sulit bukan? Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menjauhkan Sasuke sejauh mungkin dari Hinata. Tapi apakah ia bisa melakukan hal itu? Mengingat ia sudah menyadari bahwa Sasuke sangat menginginkan Hinata beberapa tahun ini. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke kembali pada Hinata. Sakura akan membuat posisi Sarada dikeluarga Uchiha menjadi aman. Apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan ia rela melakukan apa saja, mungkin melenyapkan Hinata pun akan dilakukannya.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto pergi menuju kantor Hyuuga. Mulai dari sekarang, Hinata akan menangani salah satu perusahaan Hyuuga dengan bantuan dari Naruto tentunya. Mereka memasuki lobi kantor dan berjalan berdampingan. Naruto tidak melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Hinata. Seolah-olah Hinata akan pergi dari sisinya. Beberapa karyawan membungkukkan badannya ketika berpapasan dengan mereka. Naruto berjalan dengan tubuh tegap dan juga dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Beberapa karyawati melirik genit kearah Naruto, bahkan ada yang sampai terpekik melihatnya. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pesona yang diipancarkan calon suaminya itu memang tidak main-main. Mereka memasuki lift dan naik kelantai atas, tempat tujuan mereka datang ke kantor ini.

.

Ruangan itu begitu luas untuk ukuran ruang kerja. Ruangan itu didominasi dengan warna purple, sangat mencirikan sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum saat memasukinya. Wangi bunga lavender langsung menggelitik penciumannya. Ayahnya memang sangat mengerti dirinya. Hinata berjalan mendekati jendela kaca, ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto menyusul dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Hinata. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Menyibakkan helaian indigo itu kesamping lalu mengecup sayang sisi leher Hinata. Hinata hanya terkikik, merasa geli dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Pria itu masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Baginya, menghirup bau Hinata adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Wangi tubuh wanita itu sangat menenangkan. Perlahan, tangan Naruto mulai mengusap-ngusap lembut perut rata Hinata. Nafas pria itu semakin memburu, lutut Hinata tersa lemas dibuatnya. Hinata mulai membalikan badanya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Nafas keduanya sama-sama memburu. Iris biru laut itu menatap lembut sang amethyst. Seakan mata itu berbicara padanya. Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Hinata merasakan kecupan lembut pada keningnya. Bibir Naruto turun dengan perlahan, menyapu seluruh wajah Hinata. Bibir tipis itu menginvasi seluruh wajahnya. Hinata tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Naruto, ia bahkan merasa nyaman. Pria itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, seolah Hinata adalah suatu barang yang mudah pecah. Naruto tahu apa yang bisa membuat Hinata nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Dengan perlahan bibir Naruto mengecup bibir tipis Hinata, hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil penuh sayang, sarat akan kehati-hatian. Hinata mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto. Meremas lembut helaian pirang yang membuat si empunya semakin bergairah. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Pelan, tapi pasti. Naruto semakin mendekap Hinata, merapatkan tubuh mereka seerat mungkin. Tangannya tidak diam begitu saja, tangan besar itu mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata. Naruto melepaskan pangutannya, nafas Hinata terengah-engah. Bola mata yang indah itu kembali membuka, Naruto menempelkan hidung keduanya, saling berbagi nafas satu sama lain. Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pipi Hinata yang tengah merona.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu." bisik Naruto. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Apa kau juga mencintaiku? myLady?" lanjut Naruto.

Hinata diam, tidak menjawab maupun menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, meski ia merasakan perasaan sakit yang terasa asing baginya. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Yang terpenting adalah, Hinata berada disisinya, dalam pengawasannya dan juga dalam dekapannya. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Aku mengerti, sayangku." bisik Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut, Hinata kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Wanita itu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, meski sedikit tergesa. Hati Naruto merasa tergelitik, baru kali ini Hinata mau mencium dirinya terlebih dahulu. Pria itu menyambut hangat lumatan Hinata dan tenggelam bersama perasaan bahagia. Keduanya kembali hanyut pada perasaan yang mereka tawarkan satu sama lain. Hingga-

.

"MENJAUHLAH DARI HINATA! NAMIKAZE SIALAN!"

Pangutan mereka terlepas, mereka tidak merasa terkejut sama sekali. Ketika mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara, pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakiknya lalu meninju Naruto sampai tersungkur di lantai. Hinata menjerit, Sasuke kembali memukuli Naruto dengan membabi buta. Naruto tidak punya kesempatan untuk membalas. Pukulan-pukulan itu sangat keras dan juga cepat. Membuat kesadarannya menghilang secara perlahan. Hinata berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dari Naruto. Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia terus memukuli Naruto tanpa ampun. Dan-

.

PLAK!

.

Satu tamparan dipipi Sasuke menghentikan pukulannya pada Naruto. Hinata menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras. Mata amethystnya menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE?!"

Sasuke diam, tak bergeming. Ia hanya melihat sendu kearah Hinata. Wanita itu mengeluarkan air mata, menghampiri Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto, ya Tuhan. Bertahanlah." ucap Hinata sambil terisak.

Melihat pemandangan itu, mata Sasuke berubah marah. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Hinata berteriak dan meronta-ronta. Para pegawai yang melihat adegan itu hanya menatap kasihan pada Hinata. Salah satu pegawai berusaha melepaskan Hinata dari cengkraman Sasuke. Namun naas, pria yang berusaha menolong itu langsung terjerembab ke lantai. Hinata kembali menjerit sambil berusaha memukul kepala Sasuke. Namun semua usaha itu sia-sia.

"KALIAN, CEPAT BAWA NARUTO KE RUMAH SAKIT." Jerit Hinata

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sasuke mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Hinata meringis kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya pasti sudah membiru sekarang. Sasuke menyeret dan memaksa Hinata memasuki mobilnya. Hinata kembali meronta, berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Sasuke sudah duduk disampingnya. Memasang sabuk pengaman dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area kantor Hyuuga.

.

.

 _Waktu pun berlalu, pernikahan mereka berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sasuke yang mengurus Uchiha corp dan begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia juga bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahann ayahnya, Hyuuga Foundation. Mereka hanya berada dirumah ketika malam menjelang. Biasanya Hinata yang lebih dahulu pulang, disusul dengan Sasuke. Meski kehidupan rumah tangganya tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan, Hinata tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang isteri bagi Sasuke. Menyiapkan pakaian untuk bekerja, memasangkan dasi, membuatkannya sarapan dan juga memasak untuk mereka berdua. Tidak ada maid di kediaman mereka. Para maid hanya akan datang ketika mereka berdua pergi bekerja dan akan pulang ketika malam. Hinata hanya memberikan tugas untuk membersihkan rumah saja. Sisanya dia yang urus sendiri. Bukan untuk alasan apapun, Hinata tidak mau para maid mengetahui perihal rumah tangga mereka yang tidak biasa. Ia takut para maid itu mengadukan keadaan mereka pada Fugaku. Akan rumit jika ayah mertuanya itu tahu._

 _._

 _Tidak ada yang spesial bagi Hinata. Hal itu pun berlaku bagi suaminya. Tidak ada percakapan hangat ketika makan malam, kecupan sayang di pagi hari, maupun tindakan-tindakan manis lainnya. Jujur saja, Hinata sangat mengharapkan hal itu dari Sasuke. Meski ia tahu bahwa itu hanya angan semata. Mereka pun tidur secara terpisah. Sasuke hanya akan mengunjungi kamar Hinata jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Hinata akan mememui Sasuke jika ia juga membutuhkan sesuatu. Ya, mereka saling membutuhkan, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologis masing-masing. Seolah mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik saat melakukan hal itu. Perasaan nyaman seringkali melingkupi mereka. Ketika kedua tubuh mereka menyatu menciptakan suatu harmoni yang menyenangkan, dan Sasuke pun akan tidur disamping Hinata sampai pagi menjelang. Tidur berdampingan sambil berpelukan. Bukankah sepasang suami isteri harus melakukan hal itu setiap hari bukan? Namun Sasuke selalu mendapati dirinya sendiri berbaring di kasur Hinata. Wanita itu selalu bangun pagi-pagi. Sekedar untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Sasuke. Dan mereka kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. Memakan sarapan dalam diam, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka sebelumnya._

 _._

 _Saat itu cuaca mendung. Awan-awan hitam menyelimuti langit Konoha. Hinata menatap sendu ke arah kota. Ia masih berada di kantor. Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Ia tidak berniat untuk pulang kerumah malam itu. Hatinya merasa gelisah, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah Sasuke akan menerima keadaannya saat ini? Hinata takut Sasuke tidak menerima dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun, ia menginginkan hal ini. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Hanya satu hal yang ia sembunyikan selama ini pada Sasuke. Sebuah kebenaran yang akan sangat sakit jika ia mengungkapkannya. Ya, suatu kebenaran yang belum diketahui oleh suaminya. Kebenaran bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Sasuke sejak ia berumur 14 tahun. Namun Hinata tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Biar saja semua berjalan seperti saat ini. Ia tidak merasa keberatan. Toh Sasuke sudah menjadi suaminya. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasahkan bukan?_

 _._

 _Namun, perasaan naif Hinata tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Ia melupakan kehadiran Sakura diantara pernikahan mereka. Ia melupakan Sakura yang merupakan kekasih dari suaminya. Ia menutup mata dan telinganya. Seolah perempuan itu tidak ada diantara mereka berdua. Meskipun dengan jelas ia dapat melihat kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sering kencan dan makan malam bersama. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sakura. Miris memang, tapi Hinata tak menghiraukan semua itu._

 _._

 _Mata bulannya masih menatap kosong kearah kota. Hinata tidak menyadari jika hari sudah malam. Tiba-tiba hujan turun, mengguyur Konoha dengan derasnya. Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap dikantor. Setidaknya ia menunggu hingga hujannya sedikit mereda. Beberapa pegawai sudah meninggalkan kantor. Hinata masih diam di sofa, memainkan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tipis. Sesekali senyumnya tersunjing dari bibir tipisnya._

 _Hinata sudah memutuskan, ia akan pulang sekarang dan mengakhiri semua ini pada Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rumah itu terlihat sepi, Hinata melihat mobil hitam Sasuke yang terparkir indah dihalaman rumah mereka. Dia sudah pulang, pikirnya. Hinata pun bergegas keluar dan memasuki rumah._

 _Gelap, hanya gelap yang ia temui ketika memasuki rumahnya. Kenapa? Apa Sasuke sudah tidur? Pikirnya heran. Hinata menyalakan lampu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Menuangkan segelas air lalu meminumnya dengan santai. Ia mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk membicarakannya besok pagi. Hinata keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di seluruh ruangan._

 _"_ _a-ahh.." alis Hinata mengkerut, suara apa itu? Pikirnya._

 _Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Semakin ia menaiki anak tangga, semakin jelas pula ia mendengar suara-suara aneh itu. Jantung Hinata mulai berdebar dengan kencang, kedua telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin._

 _'_ _Tidak' jerit Hinata dalam hati._

 _._

 _"_ _o-ohh, s-sasuh,,, emhh.."_

 _Suara itu semakin jelas, Hinata menutup mulutnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _'_ _Jangan' lirih Hinata_

 _Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _S-sasukeh,, a-ah.. ahkuh.. a-ahhhh.."_

 _Lengguhan kenikmatan itu terdengar jelas oleh kedua telinga Hinata._

 _Disana, tampak Sakura dan juga suaminya sedang bergumul dengan panas. Sasuke yang menindih Sakura dan posisinya itu membelakangi Hinata. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan kenikmatan surga duniawi yang mereka lakukan. Hinata melihat bagaimana bagaimana kaki Sakura yang melingkari pinggang suaminya dengan erat. Begipula dengan Sasuke yang menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat dan juga bersemangat. Lengguhan nikmat mereka terasa menjijikan ditelinga Hinata. Dengan ragu, Hinata menghampiri menuju ranjang tempat mereka melakukan hal yang menjijikan._

 _._

 _Hinata menepuk pelan bahu suaminya. Terkejut, Sasuke menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Dan menoleh kesamping lalu melihat Hinata yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Sontak ia langsung memundurkan dirinya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi ranjang. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu hanya merengek._

 _._

 _"_ _Sasukeh,, emhh kenapa berhen-"_

 _._

 _._

 _PLAKK!_

 _Suara tamparan yang keras menggema diseluruh kamar. Sakura meringis, memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan juga merasakan darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke terkejut dengan perlakuan Hinata._

 _"_ _BERANINYA KAU MENAMPAR SAKURA!"_

 _Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, dan-_

 _PLAK!_

 _"_ _Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, Hyuuga!"_

 _Sasuke menampar balik Hinata dengan keras. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Sasuke, suaminya telah menampar dirinya setelah ia memergoki mereka bercinta di kamarnya sendiri. Perih, pipi Hinata terasa perih. Namun hatinya jauh lebih perih dari luka fisiknya. Hinata menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke._

 _"_ _KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HA?! MENAMPARKU DEMI WANITA RENDAHAN SEPERTI DIA!" jerit Hinata_

 _"_ _KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, HA? AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN INI. AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN PERNIKAHAN INI! MEMANGNYA KENAPA? KENAPA KALAU AKU BERCINTA DENGANNYA?" sahut Sasuke dengan lantang._

 _Lutut Hinata terasa lemas, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi sekarang. Inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan dimana Sasuke memang tidak bisa diraihnya._

 _"_ _Aku sudah muak denganmu, Hyuuga! Tanda tangani semua berkas ini. Kita bercerai."_

 _Sasuke melemparkan sebuah map biru pada Hinata. Sakura hanya diam melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dengan isterinya. Hinata menatap kosong amplop itu. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih._

 _"_ _KAU! UCHIHA BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU AKAN MEMBALAS SEMUA PERBUATANMU!"_

 _Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan deraian air mata._

 _'_ _bodoh! Hinata bodoh!' rutuknya_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke menyeret Hinata ke sebuah rumah. Rumah yang terlihat tidak asing bagi mereka. Hinata masih meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada tangannya. Sasuke membawa Hinata ke rumah mereka yang dulu. Rumah yang mereka tempati ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang suami isteri. Hinata tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan dengan membawanya kembali ke rumah itu. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Hinata diranjang. Ranjang yang dulu. Sasuke mulai menindih tubuh Hinata, melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Hinata meronta sambil memukuli dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menekan kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Pangutan sepihak Sasuke terpisah, Sasuke meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu juga dengan wanita yang berada dibawahnya. Ia melihat keadaan Hinata, wanita tampak menyedihkan. Matanya sedikit sembab, hidungnnya memerah, bibirnya terlihat membengkak. Surai indigonya acak-acakan. Sasuke diam, terenyuh melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah padanya, seharusnya ia tidak memperlakukan Hinata dengan kasar. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sendu, kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba meraih pipi wanita itu.

PLAK!

Hinata menepi tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga ia sedikit terjungkal ke balakang.

"Menjauhlah dariku, Uchiha brengsek!" hardik Hinata dengan kasar. Sasuke gelagapan, berusaha berdiri dan meraih Hinata kembali.

"BERHENTI UCHIHA!" Hinata memperingati, "H-hinata, tidak. Jangan lakukan ini padaku." lirih Sasuke putus asa.

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN? MEMUAKKAN SEKALI!" sinis Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu" gumam Sasuke

"Aku mencintaimu..

"Aku MENCINTAIMU, HINATA! PRIA BRENGSEK DAN MEMUAKKAN INI MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, ia menutup mulutnya. Terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Akhirnya pria yang dicintainya membalas perasaannnya, membalas cintanya yang selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hinata berniat menghampiri dan menggapai tubuh Sasuke. Namun, kilasan-kilasan ingatan mengenai persetubuhannya dengan Sakura langsung terlintas dibenaknya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata

"KENAPA KAU SEKARANG MENGATAKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONG INI UCHIHA? APA KAU BILANG? KAU MENCINTAIKU? KAU MENCINTAIKU SETELAH KAU TAHU AKU MEMILIKI DUA ORANG PUTERA? BEGITU? KAU MENCINTAIKU SETELAH KAU MEMBUANGKU DEMI WANITA LAIN YANG BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MEMBERIKANMU PEWARIS YANG IDEAL? JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA!" emosi Hinata memuncak

"Tidak, demi Tuhan! Tidak seperti itu Hinata" bujuk Sasuke

"Diamlah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengannmu lagi. Aku sudah muak, Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun, sasuke kembali menarik tangannya dan menahan Hinata.

"Apa semua ini karena pria Namikaze itu?", "Apa karena dia? JAWAB HINATA!" sentak Sasuke

"SEMUA INI KARENA KAU! KAU YANG TELAH MEMILIH UNTUK MEINGGALKANNKU! KAU YANG MEMILIH UNTUK MENIKAHI WANITAMU ITU! SEMUA INI KARENA KAU! AKU TAHU SEMUANYA. AKU TAHU KAU SERING PERGI BERKENCAN DENGANNYA TANPA SEPENGETAHUANKU! DEMI TUHAN SASUKE, KAU BAHKAN BERCINTA DENGANNYA DI RUMAHKU SENDIRI! KAU MENGGAULINYA DI KAMARKU! KAU PIKIR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN? HA? MALAM ITU, AKU INGIN MEMBERITAHU SESUATU YANG PENTING PADAMU. SESUATU YANG SELAMA INI AKU PENDAM DARIMU. TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MALAM ITU UCHIHA? AKU INGIN MEMBERITAHUKAN BAHWA AKU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKMU! AKU TENGAH HAMIL WAKTU ITU SASUKE! DAN SIKAP NAIF KU BERHARAP KAU AKAN MENYAMBUT HANGAT BERITA INI SEMUANYA SIA-SIA! BAHKAN AKU INGIN MENGATAKAN-..." Suara Hinata tercekat

"AKI INGIN MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU!" lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke diam mematung. Ia terlalu shock mendengar semua itu. Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Sasuke. Karena kau sendiri yang mengakhirinya."

Akhirnya, Hinata benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk. Menyesali dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hinata sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 ** _Wihh up juga haha. Terima kasih kepada para reders sekalian yang masih setia mereview dan mengikuti kelanjutan fic gaje dan abal ini._**

 ** _Oh ya, apa fic ini begitu abal sehingga masih ada reder yang belum mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya? Saya rasa mungkin iya haha :D_**

 ** _Permasalahan yang masih dipertanyakan mengenai pernikahan SS dan SH dan kehadiran sarada serta kedua anak Hinata sudah saya jelaskan di chapter ini yaa..._**

 ** _Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. So, jangan bosan review dan nunggu kelanjutannya ya_**

 ** _Salam hangat_**

 ** _Hexe ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_| Wrong |_**

 ** _Disclaimer : all characters that is Masashi Kishimoto own_**

 ** _Genre : hurt/romance/drama_**

 ** _Rate : T+_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _"_** ** _She is gone"_**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Wiiihhh saya ngga nyangka melihat review. Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mendukung jalannnya fic ini dengan memfav dan juga memfollow fic abal dan gaje ini. Wahh sepertinya para readers sekalian sangat benci ya dengan Sasuke? *evil smirk_**

 ** _Tapi saya sangat senang dengan tanggapan kalian dengan penggambaran karakter Sasuke di dalam fic ini. He's really damn guy right? Haha_**

 ** _Ya sudah, daripada dengar obroran saya yang gaje ini mending kita initip kelanjutannyaaa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Setelah Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dirumah, saat itu pula Hinata langsung menuju rumah sakit. Melihat keadaan Naruto. Hinata pun tak hentinya menangis saat perjalan menuju rumah sakit. Jujur saja, ia sudah tidak tahan. Hinata mencintai Sasuke, tapi hatinya seolah sudah mati dan tidak mau menerima Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Semua yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padanya tidak bisa dimaafkan. Ketika sampai dirumah sakit, kedua puteranya sedang duduk menemani Naruto. Hinata merasa sakit melihat keadaan Naruto saat itu. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam berwarna biru, bahkan ada bagian wajahnya yang diperban. Hinata menghampiri Ryo dan Ken lalu memeluk mereka berdua. Mencoba menenangkan mereka. Mesti Hinata lah yang seharusnya ditenangkan.

.

"Momy, momy kenapa?" tanya Ryo dengan murung,", Tidak apa Ryo." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Apa tuan Uchiha itu yang menyakiti uncle Naruto?" tebak Ken dengan mantap.

Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan puteranya itu. Kensuke memang berbeda, ia sudah berpikir seperti orang dewasa. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak yang lainnya. Bahkan Ryo tidak seperti itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut kedua puteranya.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

.

"Hei jagoanku, kenapa kalian bersedih." suara Naruto menginterupsi pelukan mereka, suaranya yang terdengar lemah dan parau.

"Uncle, are you okay? You make me scared." hambur Ryo sambil memeluk perut Naruto yang sekarang mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang. Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Ryo, ia pun membalas pelukan Ryo pada perutnya.

"Kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku ya?" goda Naruto. Ryo hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang menempel pada perutnya.

"Dasar uncle bodoh, kenapa kau tidak membalas pukulannya?" sinis Ken sambil menghampiri mereka berdua. Naruto terkejut. Anak itu mengetahuinya, ia hanya tertawa dengan pelan.

"Kau memang hebat, Kensuke." Ken hanya mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak nyambung sama sekali.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Wanita itu sedang berdiri sambil menangis dalam diam. Sakit, hati Naruto terasa dicubit. Pria Uchiha itu kembali menyakitinya.

"Kemarilah sayang, apa kau tidak menghawatirkanku?" canda Naruto. Hinata berjalan dengan lamban. Merasakan suatu perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya. Ia pun menghambur ke pelukan Naruto sambil terisak dengan pelan.

"Maaf Naruto, maafkan aku." gumamnya, "Tak apa sayang, aku baik-baik saja." balas Naruto sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Hey, stop it, uncle." protes Ryo dengan cemberut. Hinata dan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Mereka pun kembali berpelukan dengan mesra. Seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Kensuke merasa konyol melihat tingkah mereka yang berpelukan. Tapi ia tidak menyangkal bahwa hatinya pun merasa sangat senang. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga yang utuh dengan kehadiran paman kuningnya yang menjadi sosok ayah bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda. Perasaan itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Sudah satu minggu ini suaminya jarang pulang ke rumah. Sarada yang melihat keadaan itu hanya diam. Anak itu terlihat sedih, ayahnya kini semakin jauh darinya. Dan ia menyadari hal itu sejak kedatangan Hinata dan kedua anaknya. Sarada sudah cukup mengerti untuk mengetahui itu semua. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu adalah mantan isteri ayahnya dan kedua anak kembar itu adalah anak mereka. Dengan itu, kedua anak itu adalah saudara seayahnya. Ia hanya merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia merasa sedih, tapi disisi lain ia juga merasa bahagia. Ia mempunyai saudara. Apalagi saudaranya itu laki-laki. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa dilindungi oleh mereka berdua. Seperti itulah bayangan Sarada jika ia mempunyai saudara laki-laki.

"Ibu, apa ayah tidak pulang lagi?" tanya Sarada. Sakura hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura meletakkan garpu yang dipegangnya. Lalu ia memegang tangan kecil puterinya.

"Ayahmu sudah pulang, tapi ia sudah berangkat ke kantor sebelum kau bangun." Bohong Sakura. Ia terpaksa berbohong pada Sarada. Ia tidak ingin melihat raut wajah sedih dari puterinya itu.

Sarada hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura tidak menyadari satu hal, kalau sebenarnya Sarada menyadari semua hal itu. Sarada mengetahui bahwa ibunya sedang membohonginya. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan dalam diam.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura akan mengantarkan Sarada ke sekolah sebelum ia pergi ke rumah sakit. Tidak seperti biasanya. Sarada terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Biasanya ia akan menceritakan sesuatu pada Sakura. Tapi sekarang tidak, dan Sakura merasa sedikit khawatir padanya. Sarada hanya melihat ke arah jendela mobil dengan pandangannya yang terlihat kosong. Mobil Sakura sudah memasuki halaman sekolah. Mereka pun turun dan melihat mobil oranye yang melaju melewati mereka. Sakura merasakan amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul, sementara Sarada hanya menatap kosong pada mobil oranye itu. Mereka tahu siapa saja yang berada didalam mobil itu. Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang keluar dari pintu depan mobil. Disusul dengan Ryo dan juga Kensuke dari pintu belakang. Mereka berempat berjalan ke arah samping mobil. Kensuke yang menyadari kehadiran anak dan ibu itu pun hanya diam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak. Sakura dan Sarada terkejut. Sarada langsung berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Sementara Sakura menatap kepergian puterinya dengan sendu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, hanya Naruto dan Hinata lah yang sekarang ia lihat. Mereka pun kembali memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan area sekolah. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika ia melajukan mobilnya, seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali ada dalam pandangannya. Pria itu berdiri dibalik pohon dekat taman sekolah. Pria itu tampak sedih. Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada stirnya. Pria itu Sasuke, suaminya. Yang sedang melihat ke arah kepergian mobil oranye dengan tatapan sedih. Dan pemandangan itu hanya membuat Sakura hancur berkeping-keping.

.

'Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini, Sasuke.' gumamnya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Sore ini sangat cerah. Banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati sore yang cerah ini. Naruto mengajak Hinata dan kedua jagoannya itu untuk makan di sebuah restoran ramen yang sudah sangat terkenal di Konoha. Ryo terlihat sangat antusias saat memasuki restoran. Sementara Kensuke masih dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela restoran. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika menyantap ramen sambil melihat pemandangan kota Konoha di sore hari bukan? Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, ada yang menatap dengan tatapan kagum, heran, maupun iri. Siapa yang tidak iri dengan mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Walaupun ada yang merasa heran dengan kehadiran Kensuke dan juga Ryo. Kedua anak itu berambut seperti ibunya, tapi kedua mata mereka berwarna hitam, sehitam jelaga ketika malam hari. Bukankah ayah mereka bermata sebiru dan sejernih samudera? Mengapa mata kedua anak itu berwarna hitam? Seperti itulah hal-hal yang membuat heran orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Orang-orang itu tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka bukanlah keluarga, setidaknya mereka belum menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa sosok pria yang mereka kira itu bukanlah ayah dari kedua anak itu.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari restoran tepat pada pukul lima sore. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye, namun suasana kota terlihat meramai dari sebelumnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, Ryo dan Kensuke berjalan di depan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata, memeluk wanita itu dari samping. Sontak saja perlakuan itu membuat beberapa pejalan kaki wanita terpekik melihat kemesraan yang diumbar mereka. Hinata mencubit pinggang Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mempererat pelukannya sambil mengecup pipi Hinata dengan mesra. Kensuke yang melihat tingkah kedua orang dewasa dibelakangnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka dengan tenang. Hingga-

.

.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

.

.

Sontak semua orang yang berlalu-lalang menjerit histeris dan langsung berjongkok sambil menutup telinga mereka. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia langsung meraih Ryo dan juga Kensuke kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berempat berpelukan, Ryo mulai merengek, merasa ketakutan dengan suara tembakkan barusan. Sementara Kensuke merasa kaosnya basah. Ia mendengar Momy-nya merintih, kensuke meraba kaosnya yang semakin basah. Tangannya bergetar, keringat mulai mengucur dari keningnya. Tangannya basah, basah terlumuri cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Kensuke berteriak histeris melihat tangannya.

.

"Mo-momy!" jerit Kensuke yang mulai menanggis, Naruto yang menyadari keadaan Kensuke langsung terkejut.

"Kensuke, ada ap-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Hinata terkulai tidak sadarkan diri ditangan kananya. Darah merembes dengan deras dari dada dan juga perut Hinata. Ryo langsung menjerit histeris, kedua anak itu menangis dengan kencang.

.

"Hi-hinata, apa yang terjadi? Hinata, sadarlah, buka matamu sayang." lirih Naruto dengan putus asa. Hinata tidak merespon, wajahnya mulai memucat. Beberapa orang mulai mengerumuni mereka. Sebagian wanita menjerit melihat keadaan Hinata. Ryo dan Kensuke masih meraung-raung.

.

"HINATA! SADARLAH! YA TUHAN, AYO SAYANGKU, BUKA MATAMU!" Naruto berteriak histeris, "SIAPAPUN CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS SEKARANG!" jerit Naruto

.

Naruto membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Kemeja putihnya sudah merah darah sekarang. Ia menangis sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Kensuke memeluk Ryo, Naruto meraih kedua anak malang itu. Menangis bersama sambil menunggu datangnya ambulans.

.

.

 _Suasana di ruangan yang serba putih itu terlihat menegangkan. Terlihat para petugas medis yang sedang kewalahan membantu sang pasien. Naruto tampak mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia melihat ke dalam dari kaca kecil yang berada di pintu. Menggigit ibu jari, meremas telapak tangan, bahkan rambut pirangnya pun ikut ia jambak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jujur, ia sangat bingung saat ini. Wanita itu sedang dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati sekarang. Naruto sudah memberitahukan kondisi Hinata pada keluarganya. Pria itu sedikit merasa tenang, keluarga Hinata akan segera sampai dan segera menemuinya._

 _._

 _Di dalam ruangan, terdengar suara jeritan Hinata. Naruto semakin panik setelah mendengarnya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan menghampirinya._

 _"_ _Tenanglah nak, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap pria itu. Naruto memandang ke arah pria itu dengan tatapan khawatir, "Entahlah paman, saya merasa ketakutan." lirihnya_

 _"_ _Dulu, aku juga pernah mengalami posisimu seperti sekarang. Jadi, tenanglah. Mereka akan selamat."_

 _Naruto pun merasa lebih tenang. Perkataan pria paruh baya itu membuatnya relax sebentar. Suara jeritan Hinata masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia hanya menutup kedua mata dan merapalkan doa. Hingga-_

 _._

 _"_ _Keluarga pasien Nyonya Hyuuga." teriak salah satu perawat dari daun pintu ruangan Hinata. Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri sang perawat._

 _._

 _"_ _Saya, saya keluarga Hinata." ucapnya dengan nada cemas, "Ah, tuan. Apa anda suaminya?"_

 _Naruto terdiam sejenak, merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan itu._

 _"_ _Y-ya! Saya suami Hinata." ucapnya dengan sedikit ragu, "Kalau begitu selamat, tuan. Putera anda kembar laki-laki." ucap perawat itu sambil tersenyum senang._

 _._

 _Naruto terlihat melongo_

 _._

 _Putera?_

 _Putera?_

 _Putera?_

 _._

 _Ia memiliki seorang putera? Tidak, ia memiliki dua anak sekaligus. Perasaan Naruto berbunga. Ia segera memasuki ruangan bersalin itu dengan penuh semangat. Disana, ia melihat Hinata terbaring dengan lemah di ranjang. Di sampingnya, ada dua anak laki-laki yang masing-masing di letakkan di ranjang yang di kelilingi oleh kaca. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dengan senyumannya yang lebar. Mengelus, dan mengecup kening wanita itu._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau hebat, Hinata. Kau wanita yang hebat."_

 _"_ _N-naruto, mereka lahir. Mereka sudah ada di dunia sekarang." Hinata meneteskan air mata bahagia._

 _Naruto mengangguk dan kembali mencium kening Hinata. Pria itu berjalan ke arah bayi kembar itu. Merah, tubuh mungil mereka berwarna merah. Jari-jari tangannya pun terlihat sangat kecil sekali. Bayi itu menggeliat dan menggerakan kedua tangannya dengan perlahan. Naruto tertawa melihat hal itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kedua bayi berambut hitam. Tidak, warna rambut mereka sama seperti milik Hinata. Naruto merasa bingung membedakan warna rambutnya. Naruto terus mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Hingga, salah satu dari bayi itu membukakan matanya dengan perlahan._

 _._

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _._

 _Jantung Naruto berdebar dengan kencang. Perasaannya mulai tidak karuan. Hitam, warna bola mata bayi itu berwarna hitam. Sangat berbeda dengan milik Hinata. Ya, Naruto baru menyadari satu hal. Menyadari bahwa kedua anak yang baru saja di lahirkan oleh Hinata itu bukanlah anaknya. Melainkan anak dari mantan suaminya. Pria itu hanya menatap sendu ke arah sang bayi._

 _"_ _Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata._

 _"_ _Tidak, Hinata. Tidak ada apa-apa."_

 _"_ _Apa mereka tidak mirip denganku?" tanya Hinata ragu. Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa, "Ya, Hinata. Mereka seperti Uchiha sejati."_

 _Hinata hanya diam melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ia tahu, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto merasa kecewa. Meski sesungguhnya pria itu memang sudah mengetahui keadaanya sejak awal_

 _"_ _Mereka anakmu, Naruto. Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah bagi mereka nanti." ucap Hinata dengan tulus._

 _Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hinata, wanita itu telah memberikan lampu hijau padanya. Wanita itu telah memberikan kesempatan yang selama ini ia tunggu. Biarlah ia menjadi ayah dari kedua anak kembar itu. Toh, ia juga merasa senang. Dan yang paling penting, wanita itu akan menjadi miliknya secara utuh. Wanita itu akan selalu ada dan menemani selama sisa hidupnya._

 _"_ _Apa kau sudah memilihkan nama untuk mereka, Hinata?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku sudah mempunyai nama untuk mereka. Ryosuke dan Kensuke." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Naruto tidak menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Hinata menamai mereka dengan nama belakang mantan suaminya, Uchiha Sa-suke._

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kosong keadaan di sekelilingnya. Manshion Hyuuga di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berkabung. Perasaannya hancur. Bahkan lebih hancur dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada kilasan-kilasan kejadian pertengkarannya dengan Hinata. Bayang-bayang ketika ia berselingkuh dan juga bercinta dengan Sakura. Ia mengingat betul bagaimana raut wajah kecewa dan juga amarah di wajah wanita itu. Sasuke tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andai saja ia bisa memutar waktu. Ia pasti tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan menyakiti Hinata walau nyawa taruhannya. Namun semua itu mustahil. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Apa daya, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Hanya mereka satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan kehidupannya sekarang. Sasuke tidak mau kehilangan mereka lagi. Cukup saja dengan kepergian Hinata untuk selamanya. Tapi tidak dengan kedua putera mereka. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika kedua puteranya pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Puteri kedua dari pengusaha sukses Hyuuga Hiashi telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit Konoha sekitar pukul lima sore. Hinata dinyatakan tewas akibat insiden penembakan misterius di pusat kota Konoha.

Naruto yang mengetahui kenyataan ini hanya berteriak histeris. Pria itu sampai memukuli dokter yang menangani Hinata. Ia tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Naruto terduduk sambil memeluk Ryo dan juga Kensuke yang terlihat sangat shock. Ia sudah memberitahukan kabar duka ini pada Hiashi dan juga Fugaku. Mereka sangat shock dengan berita ini. Bahkan Hiashi terkena serangan jantung ringan dan harus di rawat di ruang ICU beberapa saat. Keluarga Uchiha merasa sangat kehilangan. Mikoto tak henti-hentinya menagis. Fugaku dan Mikoto mengambil kedua cucu mereka dari pelukan Naruto. Mereka sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Perasaan mereka terasa teriris ketika melihat keadaan Naruto seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan. Pria itu hanya menangis dalam diam. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh saat itu.

.

Suasana pemakaman Hinata berlangsung dengan khidmat. Para pelayat satu-persatu meninggalkan area pemakaman. Hyuuga Hiashi merangkul kedua anaknya, Neji dan juga Hanabi. Menangis bersama, menanggung kenyataan yang pahit. Kedua putera Hinata masih shock. Mereka tidak hentinya menangis dan meraung-raung dalam gendongan Naruto dan Itachi. Sementara Sasuke yang ingin menenangkan mereka hanya menelan rasa pahit. Kedua puteranya itu tidak mau di gendong olehnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sangat tidak memungkinkan jika ia mengambil paksa puteranya dari Naruto saat ini. Kondisi mereka sedang tidak stabil. Sasuke hanya bersabar, berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa mengambil kembali kedua puteranya itu.

.

.

"Momy! Aku ingin momy kembali! Kembalikan momy-ku uncle." jerit Ryo dalam gendongan Itachi, "Sayang, tenanglah. Momy Hinata sedang berada di surga sekarang." Itachi mencoba menenangkan

"Tidak mau! Momy harus kembali! Momy tidak boleh ke surga! Aku tidak mau!" jeritan Ryosuke semakin tidak terkendali. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung menyerahkan Kensuke yang berada dalam gendongannya pada Fugaku. Anak itu tidak menjerit seperti Ryo. Kensuke hanya menangis sesenggukkan. Matanya terlihat sembab. Fugaku memeluk cucunya itu dalam dekapannya. Membisikan kata-kata pengertian padanya.

.

Sarada yang melihat keadaan kedua saudaranya itu ikut menangis. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap kosong ke arah batu nisan Hinata. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Sarada langsung menggendongnya. Pria itu melihat ke arah isterinya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Sasuke tidak tahu dengan pasti. Yang jelas, ia akan segera menemukan pelaku penembakan yang menimpa Hinata.

.

Naruto sudah berhasil menenangkan Ryo. Anak itu mulai tertidur dalam pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Kensuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto mengajak Hiashi untuk pergi. Setidaknya mereka harus mementingkan keadaan kedua cucunya sekarang. Mereka pun pergi dengan membawa keduan anak itu. Di susul dengan Hanabi, Neji dan juga Itachi. Sasuke menyerahkan Sarada pada Sakura. Menyuruh mereka untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

.

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua di pemakaman. Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus batu nisan Hinata. Pria itu diam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Sasuke hanya melihat datar ke arah Naruto. Ingin sekali ia menghajar pria itu. Pria yang sudah merebut Hinata dari dirinya. Lihatlah, betapa munafiknya pemikiran Sasuke. Bahkan dalam keadaan duka pria Uchiha itu masih saja memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

.

.

"Kau tahu Uchiha? Kau orang yang sangat beruntung." kalimat itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke, "Kau beruntung. Hinata sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum kepergiannya pun, ia tetap mencintaimu."

"Tapi kau sangat bodoh, Uchiha. Kau sangat bodoh karena telah membuang Hinata." Naruto terkekeh pelan. Seolah mentertawakan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membuangnya brengsek!" maki Sasuke

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" suara Naruto berubah menjadi parau, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Hm?"

Sasuke diam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia mengakui perkataan Naruto. Ia mengakui bahwa ia sudah menyia-nyiakan Hinata.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabku. Khe, dasar pecundang." suara Naruto masih terdengar tenang.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Diam kau Namikaze! Kau tidak-" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto melonggar. Ia terkejut. Pria yang berada di tangannya kini telah menangis. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau benar, Namikaze." lirih Sasuke, "Aku telah membuang Hinata. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan keberadaan Hinata. Tapi asal kau ketahui, aku sangat mencintainya."

.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Uchiha. Kau mencintainya? YANG KAU LAKUKAN HANYA MENYAKITINYA! KAU HANYA MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA! KAU TIDAK TAHU JIKA DIA SELALU MENCINTAIMU! KAU HANYA PRIA BRENGSEK! BAHKAN KAU TIDAK ADA DI SAAT MASA-MASA KEHAMILANNYA! KAU TIDAK ADA KETIKA IA JATUH SAKIT! BAHKAN KAU TIDAK MENGETAHUI KALAU DIA SERING MENGIGAUKAN NAMAMU KETIKA IA DEMAM! APA DENGAN CARA ITU KAU MENCINTAINYA? HA? BAHKAN KAU TIDAK ADA KETIKA DIA BERJUANG MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWANYA DEMI MELAHIRKAN KEDUA ANAKMU! DEMI TUHAN, UCHIHA! MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADA HINATA?!"

.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA NAMIKAZE! BERHENTI MENYUDUTKANKU! KAU TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU SAAT DI JODOHKAN DENGANNYA. AKU DI JODOHKAN DENGAN HINATA KETIKA AKU INGIN MELAMAR SAKURA! KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA AKU BEGITU MENCINTAI SAKURA WAKTU ITU! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" suara Sasuke tercekat

"Cukup, Uchiha. Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan darimu. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, dan tanyakan masalah penembakan ini pada isterimu." ucap Naruto

"Apa maksudmu, Namikaze? Kau menuduh Sakura sebagai dalang dari penembakan Hinata?" cerca Sasuke.

"Jika kau memang mencintai Hinata, lakukanlah. Dan jika dugaanku benar, maka aku tidak akan mengampuninya. Meskipun ia seorang wanita sekalipun." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam karena perkataannya. Naruto bersumpah, ia akan menemukan orang yang telah merenggut nyawa Hinata dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tbc


	6. chapter 6

Wrong

Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own

Genre : hurt/romance/drama

Rate : T

Chapter 6

"Some Day"

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin di musim gugur terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Daun-daun momiji jatuh berguguran. Sebagian daun-daun beterbangan tertiup angin. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Pergantian musim dari tahun ke tahun terlewati begitu saja. Tanpa ada sesuatu yang terasa istimewa.

Ini adalah musim gugur ke sepuluh tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Kehidupan keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha kembali mengerat setelah kepergiannya. Hubungan yang sempat merenggang karena pertikaian antara kedua anak mereka kini telah kembali seperti biasa. Mereka bekerja sama untuk mengurus kedua cucu mereka. Satu-satunya peninggalan Hinata yang sangat berharga.

Dua tahun setelah kepergiannya, Naruto meminta izin pada Hiashi untuk membawa kedua anak Hinata pergi berasamanya ke Amsterdam. Namun, Hiashi menolak keras permintaannya. Hingga suatu ketika, Hiashi dikejutkan oleh permintaan Kensuke. Ken yang pada saat itu baru berumur dua belas tahun dengan berani meminta izin pada Hiashi. Anak itu meminta izin untuk tinggal dengan Naruto di Amsterdam. Pada awalnya, Hiashi menolak keinginan cucunya itu. Namun, ketika sorot mata onyxnya memancarkan tekad yang kuat, hati Hiashi terenyuh. Pria baya itu pun mengizinkan Kensuke untuk pergi ke Amsterdam. Dengan syarat, Naruto harus membawanya pulang ke Jepang sesering mungkin.

Ryosuke yang juga ingin pergi bersama mereka tidak mendapatkan izin. Anak itu di bujuk oleh Naruto agar tetap tinggal bersama Hiashi. Ryosuke tidak mempunyai keberanian seperti Ken. Ia pun mengalah dan tetap berada di Jepang. Hiashi dan Fugaku mengantar mereka. Mikoto yang merasa berat ditinggal cucunya hanya menangis tersedu.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Ryo dan Kensuke tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan. Ryo tumbuh di bawah pengawasan Uchiha dan Hyuuga secara langsung. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke mulai membaik. Ryo sudah bisa menerima Sasuke sebagai ayah biologisnya ketika ia berumur lima belas tahun. Hatinya yang beku terhadap Sasuke perlahan mencair. Ia salut dengan kesabaran dan juga kegigihan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak menyerah. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mendapat pengakuan darinya. Sasuke merasa hidup kembali. Salah satu puteranya sudah bisa menerima keadaan dirinya dengan utuh. Ryo juga sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan ayah. Ryo tumbuh berdampingan dengan saudara tirinya, Uchiha Sarada. Meski mereka tidak terlalu akrab, tapi mereka sesekali saling bertegur sapa maupun berinteraksi satu sama lain. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Sarada menetap di kediaman Uchiha. Ia tidak lagi tinggal bersama ibunya. Sementara Sasuke memilih untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Ryo merasakan ada hal yang mengganjal. Ia tidak lagi melihat sosok Sakura setelah kematian ibunya. Pernah sekali ia bertanya pada Sasuke. Ia menanyakan tentang keberadaan Sakura padanya. Namun, Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban padanya. Pria itu hanya bilang untuk tidak menyinggung masalah tersebut. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Ryo pun tidak mencari tahu tentang hal itu lagi.

Tidak ada hal yang di inginkan Sasuke saat ini. Hanya ada satu permintaan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Pria yang sudah memasuki kepala empat itu hanya menginginkan kepulangan anaknya. Kepulangan Kensuke pada pelukannya. Ia sudah memiliki Ryo dan Sarada. Hanya Kensuke lah yang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Anak itu memang keras kepala. Rasa dendam pada Sasuke tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Ia menyalahkan Sasuke atas kejadian yang menimpa pada Hinata. Berbagai macam cara sudah ia lakukan, namun hasilnya nihil. Kensuke tetap tidak mengakui Sasuke sebagai ayah biologisnya. Ia hanya menganggap Naruto lah satu-satunya yang ia anggap sebagai ayah. Meski ia tahu, bahwa ia dan Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Kensuke sudah terbiasa hidup dan tumbuh bersama Naruto. Bahkan sebelum kepulangannya dengan Hinata ke Konoha.

Tepat pada musim gugur tahun ini, Kensuke dan Ryo menginjak usia 21 tahun. Sudah tiga tahun terakhir Kensuke tidak pulang ke Konoha. Mereka pun tidak dapat menguhubungi Kensuke maupun Naruto. Hiashi yang merasa khawatir, langsung pergi menemui mereka di Amsterdam. Namun, ketika ia tiba di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto dan Kensuke tidak berada di sana. Hiashi marah. Ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan cucunya saat itu. Hingga, suatu hari ia mendapatkan e-mail dari Kensuke. Ken memberitahukan tentang keberadannya pada Hiashi. Anak itu hanya memberitahukan bahwa ia dan Naruto baik-baik saja. Hiashi merasa kesal dengan tingkah cucunya yang satu itu. Namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa lega. Bahwa cucunya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menatap kosong batu nisan yang berada di hadapannya. Air mata menetes dengan perlahan. Pria itu menangis dalam diam. Sesekali ia menggumamkan kata maaf. Semua penyesalan yang ada dalam dirinya tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia tidak sempat membahagiakan Hinata. Dan hal itu adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." gumamnya, "Maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjaga Kensuke untukmu. Dia-"

"Simpan permintaan maafmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut dan langsung berusaha mengahapus jejak air matanya. Ia berdiri dan berbalik memandang orang yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Di sana, tampak pria yang tidak lagi asing baginya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Yang jelas, terakhir kali ia melihat pria itu ketika mereka berdua menjenguk seorang pasien di rumah sakit.

"Naruto."

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke. Kau mengunjunginya lagi?" Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke

"Aku merindukannya."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukannya." Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke.

Pria blonde itu berjongkok dan meletakan bunga Lavender di atas makam. Pria itu duduk bersimpuh, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan mata tertutup. Naruto merapalkan doa. Setelah itu, ia mencium batu nisannya. Sasuke diam memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjalin hubungan yang baru?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku tidak mau jika itu bukan Hinata." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Setidaknya, aku memilki Kensuke dalam hidupku. Dan itu sudah cukup." lanjutnya

Mendengar nama Kensuke, Sasuke teringat sesuatu, "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik, sangat baik. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Aku bisa menjaganya."

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Bagaimanapun Kensuke adalah ANAKKU!" Naruto hanya terkekeh, pria itu memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, Sasuke. Kensuke adalah anakku." tegas Naruto.Sasuke se makin kesal dengan tingkah Naruto. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Cukup, Namikaze. Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengakui anak orang lain?"

"Bukan hanya aku yang mengakuinya. Kensuke juga mengakui bahwa aku itu adalah ayahnya." Naruto menyeringai

"Brengsek!"

Dugh!

Sasuke meninju pipi Naruto. Pria itu tersungkur tepat di samping makam Hinata. Naruto menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia kembali berdiri dan menatap datar Sasuke.

"Kau puas? Apapun yang kau lakukan, Kensuke tidak akan pernah kembali padamu. Ingat itu baik-baik, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto meninggalkan area pemakaman, menyisakan Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana. Pria itu berbalik, kembali menatap sendu ke arah makam. Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya. Menundukkan kepala dan bergumam,

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku seperti ini, Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

 ** _flashback on_**

Lorong rumah sakit itu terasa bagaikan neraka. Naruto berlari dengan lutut yang gemetar, kedua tangannya menggendong kedua bocah kembar yang terus meraung dalam dekapannya. Penampilan pria Namikaze itu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Keringat dingin, noda darah pada kemeja putihnya, dan juga debu yang menempel pada wajah tannya. Air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti semakin membuatnya lebih kacau. Suara decitan roda yang membawa tubuh Hinata yang berlumuran darah dan tidak sadarkan diri menuju ruang operasi semakin memekakkan telinganya.

Setelah sebelumnya Hinata dibawa ke ruang UGD, dokter menyatakan bahwa Hinata harus segera di bawa ke ruang operasi untuk mengeluarkan tiga peluru yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Tak lama, keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha datang. Hiashi langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua cucunya di depan pintu ruang operasi. Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung membawa Ryosuke dan Kensuke dari dekapan Naruto, memeluk dan menenangkan keadaan mereka yang terlihat begitu shock dan juga histeris.

Hiashi merasa terenyuh melihat keadaan Naruto dan juga kedua cucunya,

"Hinata akan baik-baik saja nak, kau harus kuat." lirih Hiashi sembari menahan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak paman, aku tidak ingin Hinata pergi. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Hiashi membawa pria itu dalam dekapannya. Naruto terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan.

"Ayah, dimana Hinata?!" suara lantang dari Hyuuga Neji mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Hiasi melerai dekapannya dan berdiri menghampiri putera sulungnya yang terlihat sangat cemas dan gusar. Itachi datang menyusul Neji sambil berlari kecil. Sementara Naruto masih duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang bergetar dan terisak dalam diam.

"Neji, Hinata sedang menjalani operasi. Kau tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ayah?! Hinata sedang merenggang nyawanya di dalam sana! Seharusnya dia tidak perlu kembali ke Konoha!" teriak Neji putus asa. Nafas pria itu terengah-engah, menahan segala amarah yang meluap dari dirinya.

"Keluarga pasien Hyuuga Hinata?" suara interupsi dari sesorang perawat mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mereka.

"Kami keluarganya, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi dengan raut wajah cemas

"Kami telah berusaha semampu kami, sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain." ujar dokter yang bername tag Kakashi. Suasana mendadak menjadi hening, Mikoto memeluk Ryosuke ke dalam dekapannya sambil menahan jeritannya. Fugaku memejamkan matanya, tangannya merengkuh tubuh Ken dengan erat. Itachi menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. Sementara Neji, Hiashi, dan Naruto hanya menatap kosong kearah dokter Kakashi.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN DOKTER BRENGSEK!"

BUGHT!

Naruto menerjang dan meninju dokter Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu tersungkur, Naruto terus memukuli Kakashi dengan brutal. Neji dan Itachi mencoba memisahkan Naruto, pria Namikaze itu kalang kabut. Terdengar jeritan dari para perawat yang menyaksikan kegaduhan yang terjadi.

"Hiashi!" Fugaku berteriak ketika melihat sahabatnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Neji berbalik dan menghampiri ayahnya, pria itu semakin terisak.

"AYAH! YA TUHAN, APALAGI INI?! DOKTER!" beberapa perwat langsung menghampiri dan membawa Hiashi ke ruang UGD

"Kak Neji, ada apa ini?" tanya Hanabi yang baru saja tiba dan melihat ayahnya di bawa beberapa perawat. Neji langsung memeluk adik bungsunya, menangis dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kak, ada apa? Hinata baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa ayah di bawa oleh mereka?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada bergetar. Merasa ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi pada kedua orang yang ia sayangi

"Tidak apa, bisakah kau kesana dan menemani ayah?"

"Tapi Hina-

"Hanabi! Kakak mohon"

"Baiklah, jaga Hinata untukku kak." Hanabi pun berlalu menyusul Hiashi.

Neji kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Disana, Naruto kembali terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang bergetar.

"Paman, bibi. Bisakah kalian membawa kedua anak Hinata pulang? Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat semua ini." lirih Neji. Ryosuke dan Kensuke masih meraung-raung memanggil ibu mereka. Fugaku menyetujui permohonan Neji dan meninggalkan mereka diikuti Mikoto yang masih terisak sambil memeluk Ryosuke.

Naruto berdiri, menatap kosong ke dalam ruangan dimana Hinata sedang terbaring dengan tenang. Pria itu berjalan terseok-seok, sesekali ia menggumamkan nama Hinata. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya membiarkannya, sementara Neji duduk dengan terisak sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Neji, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan lebih menyayanginya." ucap Itachi seraya menepuk pelan bahu temannya.

"Dia mati Itachi, adikku mati." isak Neji

"Dimana Hinata Neji?! Bagaimana keadaanny?" suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan mereka berdua. Wajah Sasuke mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal. Neji hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas, pria Hyuuga itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sialan kau Neji! Aku bertanya padamu!" cerca Sasuke

"Sasuke! Kau tidak melihat Neji sedang berduka?!" sentak Itachi.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Katakan Itachi" geram Sasuke. Itachi mengusap wajahnya gusar,

"Hinata meninggal."

"Tch! Jangan bercanda! Kau pikir aku ak-

"UCHIHA SASUKE! HINATA SUDAH TIADA!" suara sentakkan dari sulung Uchiha itu menggema. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, pria itu mulai terkekeh pelan,

'tidak mungkin' batinnya menjerit

Sasuke langsung memasuki ruang dimana Hinata berada. Pria Uchiha itu tercekat, air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring dengan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Sasuke mengabaikan kehadiran Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Hi-hinata,"

"Hinata.."

"Hinata!" Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang terbaring di meja operasi.

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran bungsu Uchiha itu pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Menyingkir dari Hinataku, Uchiha brengsek!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan pria blonde itu dan tetap memeluk Hinata dengan bergetar dan ddetik berikutnya Sasuke merasakan rahangnya ngilu karena tinju dari Naruto. Sasuke yang tersungkur kembali berdiri dengan lutut yang sedikit gemetar. Pria uchiha itu kembali menghampiri ranjang tempat Hinata berbaring. Lagi, ia tersungkur karena Naruto kembali melayangkan tinjunya yang kini tepat di ulu hati sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke terbatuk, mengeluarkan cairan amis berwarna merah pekat. Naruto yang dalam keadaan tidak waras terus memukuli Sasuke dengan brutal, tanpa menghiraukan rintihan dan geraman yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Mati kau keparat! Semua ini terjadi karena dirimu Uchiha!" racau Naruto sambil terus memukuli Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"NARUTO!" Itachi berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Pria itu berusaha menarik tubuh tegap Naruto yang menindih tubuh adiknya. Namun, tubuh Naruto sekeras batu. Pria blonde yang sedang kalap itu sulit dipisahkan dari Sasuke, hingga Itachi memilih untuk memukul tengkuk yang berwarna madu itu dengan keras. Tubuh Naruto oleng kemudian jatuh berbaring menindih tubuh Sasuke, Naruto pingsan. Neji kembali masuk dan melihat dua pria yang berbeda rambut itu sudah tak sadarkan diri, pria Hyuuga itu melirik ke arah Itachi dan memberi tatapan bertanya. Itachi hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Batin Neji menjerit, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat dan bersikap seperti apa dalam keadaan saat ini. Hinatanya telah tiada, ayahnya kini terbaring di UGD ditemani adik bungsunya. Kini dua pria yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan adiknya membuat keributan di depan jenazah Hinata.

Itachi memanggil beberapa perawat dan meminta mereka untuk merawat Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah kedua pria itu menghilang, Itachi kembali menghampiri Neji.

"Neji-

"Bisakah aku bersama adikku?" Itachi menatap bahu Neji yang bergetar menahan tangis. Pria Uchiha itu pergi dan bermaksud untuk menemani Sasuke, meninggalkan Neji yang dirundung duka.

"Ne Hinata, kau benar-benar jahat. Khe, kau bahkan belum kakakmu yang tampan ini menikah." Neji terkekeh pelan, bulir-bulir air mata membrondong keluar dari kelopak matanya, "Kau, khk, k-kau bahkan meninggalkan kedua anakmu yang sangat menggemaskan. Kau, kau meninggalkan ayah dan juga Hanabi. Kau meninggalkan pria bodoh yang sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu kan? Naruto sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan pria brengsek yang menyia-nyiakanmu kini sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Uchiha bresngsek itu mencintaimu, sayangku.." kini tidak ada yang tersisa dari sang prodigy Hyuuga. Tidak ada sosok Neji yang angkuh dan juga berwibawa. Yang ada hanya sesosok kakak laki-laki yang sedang rapuh dan berduka karena ditinggal sang adik tercinta. Pria Hyuuga itu memegang telapak tangan Hinata yang dingin. Berharap ada keajaiban yang bisa mengembalikan Hinata, pria itu tidak hentinya merapalkan doa diiringi isak tangis yang begitu memilukan hati.

"Hidup Hinata, buka matamu, bernafaslah, kau tidak boleh ma-" perkataan Neji terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara dari monitor pendeteksi detak jantung yang masih menyala dan masih terhubung dengan tubuh Hinata.

 ** _flashback off_**

.

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna biru tua itu melaju dengan santai. Menyisir pedalaman kota Konoha. Pohon-pohon pinus berada di sepanjang perjalanan. Kedua orang yang berada di dalam mobil sama-sama diam. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Ryo hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada kemudi. Sedangkan Sarada yang berada di kursi penumpang hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Ryo merasa bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Sarada mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Suatu tempat dimana ia akan mendapat jawaban yang selama ini ia cari, katanya. Ryo pun menuruti keinginan saudarinya itu.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah villa kecil. Villa itu terlihat bersih dan nyaman. Di sana, terlihat mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman. Sarada mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

'Mobil siapa itu?' batinnya bertanya.

"Ayo, kau akan mengetahui semuanya di sini." mereka pun berjalan memasuki villa itu.

Mereka di sambut oleh seorang pembantu yang berada di sana. Sarada bertanya tentang keberadaan mobil hitam itu padanya. Pembantu itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor villa. Suara langkah kaki mereka menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sarada membawa Ryo ke sebuah ruangan yang menghadap ke area perkebunan. Ketika Sarada membukakan pintu, ia melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Pemuda itu membelakangi mereka berdua. Ryo mengerutkan kedua alisnya, merasa tidak asing dengan sosok pemuda itu.

"K-kensuke?" gumam Ryo

Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap datar ke arah mereka berdua. Sarada menutup mulutnya terkejut. Sementara Ryo berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kensuke?" tanya nya memastikan

"Lama tak bertemu, Ryo." Kedua pemuda itu berpelukan. Melepas rindu yang selama ini mereka simpan. Ryo memeluk saudaranya itu dengan erat.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Baru saja."

"Apa kau sudah bertemu kakek?"

"Hn." Ryo hanya mendengus kesal melihat respon Ken, ia sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sarada yang sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya menghapiri mereka.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui tempat ini, Kensuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Ken dengan datar, "Ryo, lihatlah. Lihatlah siapa yang duduk di ranjang sebelah kananmu."

Ryo yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Ken hanya diam. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tidak asing baginya.

Ryo masih bingung, apa maksudnya semua ini? Sarada yang mengajaknya kesini dan ia juga bertemu dengan saudaranya. Di sana, terlihat wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Tatapan wanita itu terlihat kosong. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink terlihat acak-acakan. Ryo menatap bingung ke arah Sarada. Sarada hanya tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengannya?" tanya Ken, "y-ya, bukankah itu ibunya Sarada?"

"Ya, dia lah orangnya Ryo. Orang yang telah-"

"Cukup! Cukup Kensuke. Aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya." ucap Sarada.

Kensuke hanya mendecih. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sarada dan Ryo mengikuti dari belakang.

Kini mereka berada di ruang tamu. Duduk di sofa berwarna cokelat. Sarada merasa bingung. Darimana ia harus memulai semuanya. Ia berdehem dan memulai ceritanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Semua ini berawal ketika kalian datang kesini dengan bibi Hinata. Dan yang menyebabkan kondisi ibuku saat ini adalah karena ulahnya sendiri. Sejak kedatangan bibi Hinata ke Jepang, sikap ayah langsung berubah drastis. Aku yang pada saat itu tidak menyadari apapun. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, ayah jarang pulang kerumah. Bahkan ia tidak lagi memperhatikan ibuku. Saat itu aku menyadari satu hal. bahwa bibi Hinata adalah mantan isteri dari ayah. Kenyataan itu membuatku terkejut. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku kira semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Tapi dugaanku salah. Aku sering melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Ibuku selalu menyebut bibi Hinata dalam pertengkaran mereka. Hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana aku mendengar tentang kematian bibi Hinata. Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Di saat itu pula, ibuku pulang dengan kondisi yang buruk. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Ibuku menggumamkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Setelah itu, aku dan ibuku menghadiri upacara pemakaman bibi Hinata. Ibuku tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Sesampainya kami di rumah, tak lama ayah menyusul kami. Ayah terlihat sangat marah saat itu. Ia menanyakan tentang penyebab kematian bibi Hinata. Namun, ibuku hanya berteriak histeris. Ia menangis dengan kencang dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang sekali lagi tidak aku mengerti. Satu minggu setelah pertengkaran mereka, beberapa orang polisi mendatangi rumah kami. Mereka memborgol ibuku dan membawanya pergi. Saat itu lah aku melihat pria berambut pirang yang selalu bersama kalian. Pria itu memasuki rumah bersama ayahku yang berada di belakangnya. Aku segera bertanya padanya, bertanya mengapa polisi membawa dan memborgol ibuku. Ayahku hanya diam, tidak berkata apa-apa. Hingga pria itu lah yang menjawabya. Ia terlihat marah dan berkata bahwa ibuku lah yang telah membunuh bibi Hinata. Dan setelah itu, mereka berkelahi. Pria itu memukuli ayahku hingga babak belur. Aku menangis dan mencoba menjauhkan pria itu dari ayahku. Setelah itu, pria itu pergi meninggalkan rumah kami.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku di ajak oleh ayah ke sebuah rumah sakit. Di sana, aku melihat ibuku yang terus berteriak histeris sambil menangis. Tak lama, ibuku malah tertawa dengan keras dan menangis kembali setelahnya. Saat itu lah aku mengetahui semuanya. Bahwa ibuku menjadi gila, ia merasa tertekan karena telah menjadi dalang atas pembunuhan bibi Hinata." Sarada menundukkan kepalanya, ia meremas ujung rok nya.

Ryo hanya diam setelah mendengar semua kebenaran itu. Sementara Kensuke hanya menatap benci ke arah Sarada. Ryo pun langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia pergi meninggalkan villa itu sendiri.

"K-kensuke, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf-"

"Permintaan maafmu tidak akan mengembalikan ibuku, Uchiha." hardik Kensuke

Sarada menahan tangisannya. Kensuke pun akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri di sana. Tangisannya pun pecah, "maafkan aku, ayah" lirih Sarada

Sasuke telah kembali ke apartemenya. Ia mengistirahatkan badanya di sofa. Berbaring sambil mendekap sebuah bingkai foto. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Hinata. Bingkai foto itu semakin dipeluknya dengan erat. Seoalah-olah itu adalah Hinata. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Ia terduduk saat mendengar seseorang membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia pun pergi memastikan siapa yang datang. Sasuke tersenyum, ternyata Ryo datang mengunjunginya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyambut Ryo. Namun, pemuda itu malah menepis uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku Ayah! ." geram Ryo. Sasuke terkejut melihat respon puteranya. Tidak seperti biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Ada apa Ryo? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke merasa was-was.

"Kenapa ayah membohongiku? Kenapa kau membohongiku tentang kematian ibuku?!"

Deg

Jantung Sasuke berdebar dengan kencang.

'tidak' batinya.

"Kenapa ayah, kenapa? Selama ini aku berusaha menerimamu sebagai ayahku! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau memberitahukanku bahwa penyebab kematian ibu hanya kecelakaan semata. Kau menyembunyikan keberadaan pembunuh ibuku selama ini! Kau telah membohongiku!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ryo.

"Tidak Ryo, tidak seperti-"

"Cukup ayah, cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi menemuimu. Kau sama saja dengan wanita gila itu!" Ryo pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang hancur. Perasaan yang sudah kembali tertata kini kembali hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke meraung, menangis mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Salah satu puteranya kini telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sakit, jantung Sasuke terasa sakit sekali. Pria itu menekan dadanya, sesak. Dalam pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"H-hinata.." guman Sasuke sebelum tubuhnya ambruk tidak sadarkan diri

TEEEEEBEEEEECEEEEE

Gimana readers sekalian? Oke saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada readers sekalian yang masih setia mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini. Saya tidak ingin lama-lama, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. So, di tunggu reviewnya dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

Salam hangat

Hexe


	7. Chapter 7

UNTUK KELANJUTAN CERITA INI AKAN SAYA PUBLISH DI WATTPAD

NAMA AKUN SAYA IniHexe

TERIMA KASIH


	8. Chapter 8

_**| WRONG |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama/hurt**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **| Come Back |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **WRONG**_

 _ **A STORY BY HEXE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sudah sepuluh tahun, Sakura."

Suara lirih dan lembut itu mengalun bagai air yang mengalir, angin sore hari yang menyelinap melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka menerbangkan gorden dengan pelan. Sesosok wanita itu berjalan menghampiri sisi ranjang, kedua manik rembulannya menatap sayu ke arah Sakura yang tengah terlelap.

Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang telah menjadi korban percobaan pembunuhan dari wanita yang tengah terlelap itu mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi dirinya yang terbaring sadarkan diri dengan kesempatan hidup yang bergantung pada peralatan medis yang canggih.

Lima tahun mengalami koma, tiga tahun ia habiskan untuk masa pemulihan diri. Kembali belajar berbicara, belajar menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa, juga belajar untuk kembali berjalan seperti semula. Delapan tahun Hinata habiskan untuk memulihkan diri agar bisa kembali pada kedua putera dan keluarganya.

Semua itu tidak bisa ia lakukan tanpa bantuan dari sang Kakak tercinta, Hyuuga Neji. Si sulung Hyuuga itu bahkan harus menutupi dan memalsukan kematian Hinata. Neji yang pada saat itu kembali mendengar detak jantung Hinata dengan cepat segera memanggil dokter Kakashi dan meminta pria itu untuk segera memindahkan Hinata ke ruangan yang lain.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, sang _prodigy_ Hyuuga juga memalsukan kematian Hinata dengan memasukkan _jenazah_ wanita lain yang kebetulan pada saat itu telah meninggal dunia. Neji tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk kembali membuka peti _jenazah_ yang sebenarnya bukan milik Hinata. Semua orang tidak merasa curiga, bahkan Hyuuga Hiashi juga menyetujui alasan Neji karena tidak ingin berlarut dalam kesedihan jika melihat puterinya terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati.

Neji terpaksa melakukan itu semua.

Dirinya tidak ingin melihat anggota keluarganya berharap atas kesembuhan dan kesadaran Hinata yang pada saat itu sangat mustahil untuk kembali terbangun. Dengan keberanian dan kenekatan diri, Hyuuga Neji membawa Hinata terbang ke Singapura tiga hari setelah upacara pemakaman palsu Hinata untuk menjalani perawatan yang lebih intensif.

Dengan berbekal doa dan keinginannya, Neji bertahan dengan dirinya yang sibuk bolak balik Jepang-Singapura selama sepuluh tahun terakhir –dan usahanya tidaklah sia-sia, karena Hinata kembali sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hinata?"

Suara berat itu mengalihkan pandangan Hinata, Hyuuga Neji beridiri tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kedua puteraku sekarang."

Hinata bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan diam, wanita Hyuuga itu tidak menyangka jika Sakura mengalami gangguan jiwa paska dirinya telah dinyatakan meninggal akibat percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu padanya. Dan Hinata langsung memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa itu memanglah terjadi, dirinya sengaja meminta Neji untuk mengunjungi Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui Ayah dan kedua puteranya.

Neji sudah memperhitungkan semua hal dengat tepat, Kensuke serta Naruto sedang berada di Jepang sekarang dan keputusannya untuk membawa pulang Hinata adalah hal yang tepat. Neji bahkan menunda dua tahun kepulangan Hinata hanya untuk menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi selama Hinata terbaring koma serta penyebab wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan yang mengerikan.

"Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bertemu dengan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses menghentikan langkah kaki sang adik, Hinata menolehkan kepala dengan senyuman lembut terukir di wajah ayunya.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya."

Satu ulasan senyum Neji perlihatkan, merasa senang dengan keputusan Hinata karena tidak goyah atas perasaannya pada sang mantan suami, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedua kakak beradik itu pergi meninggalkan _villa_ setelah berpamitan dan berterima kasih pada pelayan juga perawat yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga si menantu Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, bau obat yang menyengat menusuk hidungnya. Kedua manik hitamnya memandang kesekitar ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu dengan seksama. Namun, ketika obsidiannya menangkap sosok pemuda jangkung dengan _sweater_ hitam berkerah tinggi yang membalut tubuhnya itu membuat dirinya terlonjak seketika. Sasuke memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan mengabaikan rasa sakit ketika jarum yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya tertarik.

"Kensuke ..."

Suara serak itu terdengar pilu, Kensuke yang sedang berdiri sambil mentap kearah luar jendela menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sang Ayah tengah menatap sendu sekaligus tidak percaya. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana.

Kensuke hanya berdiri sekitar lima langkah dari ranjang tempat Sasuke duduk, pemuda tampan itu tidak berniat untuk melangkah lebih dekat –Kensuke selalu menjaga jarak dengan Ayah biologisnya.

"Aku senang kau datang, Ken."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya diatas paha, bahkan pria Uchiha itu tidak mempertanyakan mengapa dirinya bisa terbangun di rumah sakit sekarang. Kerinduan terhadap salah satu puteranya menghapus segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sasuke merasa bahagia dan bersyukur karena Kensuke mau mendatanginya. Sasuke tahu, kebencian Kensuke pada dirinya membuat puteranya itu enggan mendekat bahkan enggan untuk bertemu hanya sekedar untuk saling sapa.

Tapi sekarang, puteranya itu datang dan berdiri di depannya.

"Dimana Ryo?"

Kensuke masih diam membisu, membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu memberat dan semakin canggung bagi keduanya. Kensuke kembali menutup mulutnya yang hendak berbicara ketika suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan kedua saudaranya yang lain berjalan masuk sambil menjingjing kantung kresek yang berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Ayah!"

Sarada langsung berlari ketika kedua manik hitamnya menangkap Sasuke yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu memeluk leher Sasuke sambil terisak dengan pelan.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah Ayah sudah sadar."

Sasuke menatap kedua puteranya, berusaha meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Ryousuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, sementara Kensuke hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

Sasuke meringis, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kedua puteranya.

"Sarada, Ayah baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menguraikan pelukan puterinya dengan perlahan, "Bisakah kau ceritakan mengapa Ayah bisa ada disini?"

"Ayah tidak ingat? Ayah pingsan setelah Ryo berbicara tentang Ibu pada Ayah."

Sasuke kembali menatap Ryo, sekarang dirinya mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Ryousuke menemui dirinya, dan puteranya itu mengamuk karena mengetahui fakta tentang kematian Ibunya, Hinata –yang telah Sasuke sembunyikan selama ini.

Sasuke kembali meremas selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya, "Ayah minta maaf, Ryo. Ayah tidak bermaksud-"

"Cukup, Ayah. Jangan membuatku semakin membencimu lagi lebih dari ini."

Lidah Sasuke membeku seketika, mendengar penuturan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya. Kensuke yang melihat kegelisahan di raut wajah saudara kembarnya itu menepuk punggungnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hampiri dia jika kau sangat mencemaskannya, Ryo."

Ryousuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar penuturan saudaranya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ayah mereka? Kensuke memang selalu tahu apa yang ia rasa dan ia pikirkan. Meski mereka berdua tumbuh secara terpisah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang penting, Kensuke membalikan badannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kamar.

"Kau mau kemana, Ken?"

Tubuh Kensuke terdiam beberapa saat, membuat kedua mata Sasuke yang masih menatap punggungnya itu menyendu seketika.

"Aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi disini. Lagipula Papa Naru-"

"Oh, Kensuke. Apa kau sudah ingin pergi?"

Keempat Uchiha itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan. Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan pria itu hanya menggeram dalam hati, merasa jika kedatangannya itu merusak suasana.

Naruto berjalan lebih mendekat ke sisi ranjang, "Bagaimana dirimu, Uchiha?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Naruto terkekeh, kedua manik birunya menatap ke arah satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di dalam ruangan. Sarada yang mendapati dirinya tengan dipandangi oleh Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau Sarada bukan? Kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik."

Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Sarada yang putih, gadis itu tidak membalas atau mejawab perkataan yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya.

"Hentikan rayuan menjijikanmu, Papa."

Kensuke yang mendengar dan melihat kelakuan pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayahnya itu hanya berdecak sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan. Ryo yang melihat wajah merajuk dari Naruto karena telah diomeli oleh saudaranya itu tertawa dengan pelan, membuat pria yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang itu kembali merasakan sakit.

Sasuke begitu iri melihat keakraban diantara mereka bertiga. Pria Uchiha itu berpikir, seharusnya dirinya lah yang berada di posisi Naruto sekarang, dirinya lah yang harus tertawa dan bercanda dengan kedua puteranya. Karena dilihat dari segi manapun, Naruto hanyalah pria asing yang tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan kedua puteranya.

Ryo yang merasakan pegal karena terus berdiri langsung mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Paman –um, Papa, apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

Kensuke yang mendengar sebutan 'Papa' menaikan satu alisnya, sementara Naruto yang mulai mengingat tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ah, kau benar Ryo. Aku kesini ingin mengajak kalian berdua pulang, paman Hiashi mengajak kita makan malam di mansion Hyuuga. Paman kalian akan pulang hari ini."

"Paman Neji? Ah, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau juga sama kan, Kensuke?"

"Hn .."

Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar, detik berikutnya kedua manik birunya kembali menatap Sasuke, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, Sarada hanya membungkukkan badannya ketika Naruto berbalik dan merangkul kedua pemuda itu sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa.

"Aku minta maaf, Ayah."

Sasuke yang mengerti dengan maksud perkataan puterinya itu hanya menghela napas, "Tidak apa, Sarada. Cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mengetahuinya."

.

.

.

Langit sudah menggelap, Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah kembali pulang setelah tadi mengunjungi Sasuke selama beberapa jam. Kondisi Sasuke tidak parah, pria Uchiha itu hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Sarada yang duduk di atas sofa tengah menonton televisi, Sasuke merasa bersyukur memiliki puteri yang selalu menemaninya. Selalu merawat dirinya meski gadis itu tahu perbuatan jahatnya di masa lalu yang ia lakukan pada Hinata maupun pada Ibunya sendiri, Sakura.

Sebenarnya, penyebab Sakura nekat melakukan pembunuhan itu murni karena kesalahan Sasuke sendiri. Karena pria Uchiha itu mengabaikan dan semakin menyakiti Sakura ketika dirinya tahu jika mantan Isterinya, Hinata, sudah kembali dengan membawa dua putera kembarnya.

Rasa cinta dan rindu yang selama ini dipendamnya meledak ketika mengetahui Hinata sudah kembali, hingga membuat hati dan pikirannya hanya terpaku pada Hinata seorang. Mengabaikan Isteri dan anaknya yang terus menunggu perhatian darinya.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut,

"Tidurlah, Ayah. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Kau juga harus istirahat, Sarada."

Gadis bersurai itu berdiri sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, "Aku ingin membeli cemilan sebentar, dan Ayah harus tidur sebelum aku kembali lagi."

Sasuke menghela napasnya, baru tadi siang Sarada membeli banyak makanan yang dibelinya dengan Ryousuke, dan sekarang puteri satu-satunya itu ingin kembali membeli makanan.

"Hati-hati."

Suara itu tenggelam seiring dengan kepergian Sarada. Suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan jika hanya tinggal dirinya sendirilah yang berada di ruangan, Sasuke menutupkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk pergi tidur dan melupakan pikirannya tentang keakraban kedua puteranya dengan Naruto yang tadi ia lihat.

"Oh, apa kau melupakan uangmu?"

Sasuke berbicara dengan mata masih menutup ketika mendengar suara pintu yang kembali terbuka. Tidak ada sahutan yang terdengar, hanya suara langkah kaki dengan ketukan _hak_ sepatu yang terdengar dengan seksama. Sasuke yang merasa penasaran kembali membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah datang.

Kedua manik jelaga itu membulat seketika, tubuhnya bergetar dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah dan meluap. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu kini hadir dan berdiri tak jauh dari ranjangnya, wajah wanita itu tetap cantik dan memesona seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang kini mungkin hanya sebahu dengan di gelung rendah menyisakan helaian lain yang membingkai wajahnya yang bersinar di bawah sinar lampu.

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke ingin berteriak dan berlari untuk memeluk wanita itu jika saja tubuhnya tidak kaku karena perasaan _shock_.

Dengan suara berat yang sedikit bergetar, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya yang nyaris tercekik seketika.

.

.

.

"Hi-hinata ..."

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**| WRONG |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama/hurt**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **| The Last |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **WRONG**_

 _ **A STORY BY HEXE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya menghilang, kini suara itu kembali terdengar dengan jelas oleh kedua telinganya. Suara ketukan _heels_ yang terdengar setelahnya bagai pembuka gerbang awal baru bagi Sasuke, dengan gerakan pelan pula, Sasuke bisa menangkap gerak-gerik dari wanita yang sebenarnya ia ketahui sudah mati itu menggeserkan sebuah kursi di sebelah ranjangnya lalu duduk dengan santai dengan kakinya yang di silangkan.

Demi apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke berharap ini bukanlah mimpi yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya. Kini wanita yang dicintainya itu ada di depan matanya, duduk dengan santai sambil menatap sayu ke arahanya.

Sasuke bangkit, duduk senyaman mungkin sambil mengucek satu matanya, memastikan jika sosok wanita yang tengah duduk itu memang nyata keberadaannya.

"Hinata? Kau kah itu?"

Satu tangan terulur untuk menyentuh sebelah pipi tirus milik Hinata, namun sebelum permukaan kulit itu menyentuhnya, satu tepisan pelan Hinata lakukan; membuat dada Sasuke sesak seketika.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Sasuke."

Ini bukanlah mimpi, rasa sakit yang menjalari hati dan dadanya sangatlah nyata, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik dengan udara yang kian menipis memasuki pau-parunya. Tatapan sayu yang sebelumnya terlihat kini berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Sasuke mengepalkan satu tangan yang sebelumnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata, mengepal dengan kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya nyaris memutih.

"Aku, aku sangat terkejut, Hinata. Aku pikir kau sudah-"

"Mati? Kau pikir aku sudah mati bukan? Ah, semua orang memang sudah menganggapku mati, Sasuke."

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh, semua ini begitu mengejutkan dirinya. Jelas sekali dirinya melihat tubuh Hinata terbaring dengan detak jantungnya yang berhenti sepuluh tahun lalu, dirinya melihat jika Hinata memang sudah tidak bernapas lagi; bahkan dirinya melihat sendiri proses pemakaman yang begitu membuat dirinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun sekarang wanita itu datang, datang dengan keadaannya yang terlihat sehat seperti biasa, bahkan wanita itu tetap terlihat sangat membencinya seperti pertemuan mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tahu ini pasti sangat mengejutkanmu, tapi kenyataannya aku masih hidup, Sasuke."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sasuke untuk terbiasa menerima apa yang sudah ia lihat sekarang, menerima jika ternyata Hinata memanglah masih hidup sampai sekarang. Namun, jika wanita itu memang masih hidup, lantas kemana perginya Hinata selama sepuluh tahun ini? Mengapa wanita itu meninggalkan keluarga dan kedua putera mereka? Pikiran Sasuke mengkusut memikirkan semua itu.

"Kau ada dimana selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Hinata? Mengapa kau meninggalkan Ryo dan Kensuke begitu saja jika kau memang masih hidup?"

Hinata mengeraskan rahang seketika, mendapati pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia jawab pada mantan suaminya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sasuke menggeram dengan giginya yang bergemeletuk, merasa kesal dan tidak terima dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Apa wanita itu bercanda? Apa wanita itu mempermaikannya? Jelas sekali jika Hinata memang meninggalkan kedua putera mereka tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan mereka alami.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau meninggalkan putera kita dan kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah kau dimakamkan! Kau tidak mengetahui penderitaan-"

 _Plak!_

Hinata bangkit dan menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras, membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit terhuyung ke samping. Rasa perih dan panas menjalari permukaan kulit pipinya yang putih, tamparan yang dilayangkan Hinata membuat dirinya terdiam seketika.

"Kau! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah insiden penembakan yang di dalangi oleh Isteri tidak berguna milikmu! Kau tidak tahu penderitaan yang kurasakan selama lima tahun terombang-ambing dalam ambang kematian! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa berbicara, bahkan kau tidak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hanya untuk menggerakan satu jari milik dirimu sendiri!"

Napas Hinata terengah dengan dadanya yang kembang kempis dengan tidak beraturan, Hinata tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan meluapkan semua amarahnya yang ia tahan sejak dirinya melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Hi-hinata ..."

Sasuke mencoba mengulurkan satu tangannya kembali, ingin menggapai dan merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang mulai bergetar hebat dengan keringat yang sudah keluar dari keningnya. Namun Hinata memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhkan dirinya dari uluran tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencabut jarum yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar, membuat cipratan darah keluar dan mengotori seprai dan lantai. Pria Uchiha itu berjalan untuk mendekati Hinata, Sasuke berhasil merengkuh tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Aku minta maaf karena kau harus mengalami semua penderitaan selama ini."

Satu tetes air mata keluar menuruni kedua pipi Sasuke, memeluk dan mengelus punggung Hinata yang bergetar dengan penuh suka cita. Tidak ada penolakan yang dilakukan Hinata, wanita Hyuuga itu hanya meremas baju bagian depan milik Sasuke dengan isak tangis yang mulai terdengar.

Hati Sasuke hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika mendengar suara isak tangis dari Hinata. Semua penderitaan yang Hinata alami adalah mutlak kesalahan dirinya, kesalahan yang membuat dirinya ikut menderita.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke ketika mendengar penuturan pria Uchiha itu padanya, membuat satu sayatan perih dalam hati Sasuke. Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang terbawa suasana karena sudah mengingat kejadian-kejadian menyedihkan di masa lalu saat dirinya masih dalam ikatan pernikahan dengan Sasuke.

"Cukup, Sasuke. Aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah menemui Sakura tadi siang, bukan untuk memaafkan semua kesalahanmu."

Hinata berbalik, tidak ingin lebih lama lagi bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Hinata! Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi? Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku dan kembali memulai semuanya?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, mencoba menahan isak tangis yang mungkin saja akan keluar. Dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama dan kembali larut dalam perasaan terkutuknya karena masih mencintai Sasuke sampai saat ini. Hinata tidak bisa, wanita Hyuuga itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya yang kuat hingga membuat dirinya harus menderita selama bertahun-tahun.

Hinata harus menahan dan membunuh perasaan itu, karena masih ada pria yang selalu mencintainya dengan setulus hati yang harus ia bahagiakan sekarang. Dan tentunya, pria itu bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, bukan mantan suaminya yang sudah membuat hidupnya menderita selama ini.

Dengan langkah yang mulai menjauh, Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang dengan tatapan penuh kecewa ke arahnya. Semua ini adalah kesalahan, seharusnya dirinya tidak datang dan menemui Sasuke disini, seharusnya Hinata langsung ikut dengan Neji ke mansion Hyuuga. Namun, perasaannya menghianati akal sehatnya dan memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke terlebih dahulu daripada menemui kedua puteranya dan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ah, paman Neji. Lama tidak bertemu dan kau semakin terlihat tua saja."

Ryousuke memeluk tubuh jangkung milik Neji dengan senang, membuat pria yang dipeluknya itu terkekeh sambil mengelus surai hitam miliknya dengan lembut.

"Oh, kau bertambah tinggi saja, Ryousuke."

Ryousuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, membuat Hiashi dan Hanabi yang melihat senyuman itu kembali mengingat Hinata. Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Neji memeluk Kensuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kensuke, hanya senyuman tipis penuh makna yang di perlihatkannya sebagai tanda bahwa pria muda itu merindukan sosok pamannya.

"Paman Neji!"

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar tiga tahun itu berlari diikuti oleh seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat cepak. Pria itu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya.

Hanabi yang melihat kedatangan mereka langsung berjalan menghampiri keduanya, namun anak perempuan yang berlari itu mengabaikan dan melewati dirinya begitu saja. Anak perempuan itu menghambur kepelukan Neji sambil tertawa dengan riang.

"Halo Yuki-ku yang cantik, apa kau merindukanku?"

Neji tertawa ketika kedua lengan bocah perempuan bernama Yuki itu melilit lehernya dengan keras.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kak Neji?"

Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah pria yang kini berdiri bersisian dengan Hanabi. Pria itu Sarutobi Konohamaru, suami dari Hanabi dan Ayah dari bocah perempuan yang sedang di gendong oleh Neji.

"Ah, karena kalian sudah datang, sebaiknya kita langsung makan saja."

Seruan dari sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah beranjak dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

Hyuuga Hiashi menatap bahagia, melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya kembali berkumpul dan saling bercanda memenuhi mansion yang sudah sepi selama bertahun-tahun. Hati pria tua yang berlubang itu menghangat, keberadaan mereka cukup membuat luka hati yang dirasakannya atas meninggalnya Hinata terobati. Meski tetap saja, Hiashi selalu mengingat dan merindukan sosok puterinya itu dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Yang tersisa hanyalah kedua cucu laki-lakinya, kedua cucu yang sangat berharga peninggalan dari Hinata. Setidaknya, dirinya masih bisa melihat Hinata dari kedua cucunya dan hal itu sangat berharga baginya.

Hiashi ikut terkekeh melihat perdebatan konyol di antara mereka. Bahkan pria itu ikut tertawa dengan terbahak mendengar cucunya, Ryousuke menyebut jika Neji adalah seorang yang tidak laku karena belum juga menikah. Suasana makan malam merka berlangsung dengan penuh tawa. Hingga saat Hiashi menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan senyuman kecil yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Suara tawa yang sebelumnya menyelimuti terhenti ketika suara pecahan gelas terdengar disusul dengan berdirinya sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang tampak terkejut. Semua orang menatap khawatir ke arah Hiashi yang kini berjalan dengan langkah pelan sambil menggumamkan nama Hinata.

Neji yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Semua orang kecuali Neji menatap _shock_ kearah Hinata yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan. Hanabi menutup mulutnya dengan derai air mata yang menghambur keluar dari pelupuk matanya, Ryo dan Kensuke membulatkan kedua manik hitam mereka tak percaya, sementara Naruto hanya mematung dengan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Hanya Hiashi yang bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan dan menghampiri Hinata, langkah pria tua itu bertambah cepat seiring air matanya yang mulai berhamburan keluar. Hinata ikut melangkahkan kakinya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan dari sang Ayah.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata, puteriku."

Pelukan itu mengerat, membuat perasaan Hinata semakin sesak dan tidak terkendali. Hiashi melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Hinata menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Benarkah ini kau, Hinata? Ya, Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya ini."

Hiashi kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata, sementara Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Ini aku, Ayah. Aku sudah kembali."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, puteriku? Bagaimana bisa kau-"

Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap air matanya, "Aku ceritakan nanti, Ayah."

Hiashi yang merasakan _euforia_ kebahagiaan hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Hinata dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

" _M-mommy?"_

Suara cicitan yang berasal dari Ryousuke menguraikan pelukan keduanya, kedua putera kembar Hinata berjalan dengan langkah limblung, bahkan Ryousuke hampir tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri saat hendak berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ryo, Ken. Putera-puteraku yang tampan."

Derai air mata dan isak tangis pecah seketika, kedua pemuda itu menghambur kepelukan Hinata layaknya bocah kecil yang kembali menemukan Ibunya. Memang benar, mereka kembali bertemu dengan Ibunya setelah sepuluh tahun terpisah dengan meninggalkan luka yang membekas di keduanya. Hinata bahkan harus sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya karena kini tinggi kedua puteranya sudah melebihi tingginya.

Ryousuke meraung dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, sementara Kensuke hanya terisak kecil dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang meremas baju bagian belakang milik Hinata.

"I-ibu, benarkah ini Ibu?"

Suara Kensuke yang tersendat membuat siapa saja yang melihat dan mendengarnya merasakan kepiluan yang sama. Sosok dingin dan acuh yang selalu diperlihatkan pemuda itu menguap seketika, menyisakan sesosok bocah berusia sebelas tahun yang merasa patah hati karena ditinggal oleh Ibunya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan sehat, Kensuke. Terima kasih karena telah tumbuh dengan sehat, kau juga, Ryou. Aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

Naruto yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya, langsung menghampiri mereka dan langsung memeluk ketiganya dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap. Hanabi yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya menangis di bahu Konohamaru, sementara Yuki, puterinya; hanya menatap bingung ke arah Ibunya yang terisak.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata; sayangku! Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya, begitu juga dengan kedua putera Hinata yang menguraikan pelukan mereka. Ryo dan Kensuke sedikit memundurkan langkah keduanya untuk membuat ruang bagi Hinata dan Naruto. Meski sebenarnya keduanya tidak ingin melepas pelukannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik biru milik Naruto, "Aku disini, Naruto. Terima kasih karena telah merawat mereka selama ini."

Naruto menggeleng dengan keras, kembali memeluk Hinata dengar erat, seolah dirinya akan hancur jika tidak melakukannya saat ini juga.

"Hinata, aku, aku. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak percaya kau ada disini sekarang. Ya Tuhan, Hinata. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengelus punggung Naruto dengan pelan, hatinya dibanjiri oleh perasaan hangat karena pria itu ternyata selalu menunggu dan merindukannya selama ini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto. Terima kasih karena kau tetap mencintaiku."

Naruto menyusuri penggung Hinata lalu memegang leher belakang wanita itu dengan satu tangannya. Detik berikutnya, mulut pria bersurai pirang itu memangut bibir Hinata dengan perasaannya yang membuncah. Naruto memangut bibir Hinata beberapa kali, berusaha menyampaikan kerinduan yang pria itu rasakan selama ini.

Hiashi yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, sementara Ryo dan Kensuke memalingkan kedua wajah mereka ke samping. Pangutan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Naruto melepaskan tautannya dan kembali membawa kepala Hinata agar menempel di dadanya yang bergemuruh karena perasaan bahagia.

Hinata menguraikan pelukan Naruto dengan perlahan ketika kedua manik ametisnya menangkap sosok Hanabi yang tengah melirik kearahnya.

"Hanabi..."

Hinata berjalan menghampiri, kedua wanita itu berpelukan, melepas rindu dengan keterkejutan yang masih dirasakan Hanabi karena kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa jelaskan semua ini nanti malam, Neji."

Neji menoleh dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari Hiashi, dengan senyuman kecil, sulung Hyuuga itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, Ayah."

Detik berikutnya, semua orang kecuali Konohamaru dan puterinya, yang berada disana berkumpul dan memeluk Hinata secara bersamaan.

Naruto menghirup aroma yang paling dirindukannya dengan rakus, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya sampai paru-parunya merasa puas. Meski sebenarnya dirinya tidak akan puas untuk merasakan aroma itu sampai kapanpun. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di atas kursi di taman, menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa kulit mereka yang terbuka.

Semua orang sudah terlelap sekarang, menyisakan keduanya yang melepas rindu setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya terpisah dan tidak bertemu. Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di satu bahu milik Naruto. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan, berbagi kehangatan dengan saling menggesekkan permukaan kulit keduanya.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku sangat bahagia sekarang."

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, "Aku juga, Naruto."

Naruto mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya, merapatkan tubuhnya agar lebih menempel dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto dengan seksama. Letupan bahagia meramaikan hatinya, pandangan mata biru itu selalu menyejukan dan menenangkan hatinya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari ajakan yang di tawarkan Naruto padanya.

Senyum bahagia merekah di wajah _tan_ milik Naruto, pria bermanik biru itu semakin menegeratkan rangkulannya sambil berbisik,

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Seharusnya, Hinata yang berterima kasih. Berterima kasih pada Naruto karena pria itu sudah setia mencintainya sampai saat ini, karena pria itu sudah menjaga dan merawat puteranya dengan tulus, karena pria itu sudah menjaga cintanya dengan tidak menjalin dan mencoba mencintai wanita lain selain dirinya, karena pria itu sudah ada dan datang di hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Ayah, apa Ayah baik-baik saja?"

Sarada menyimpan kantung kresek yang dijinjingnya di atas lantai, gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Bercak darah yang mengering terlihat di pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membuat Sarada mengambil tisue basah dan mulain membersihkannya dengan pelan.

"Sarada, apa kau membenciku?"

Gerakan tangan mungil itu terhenti, dugaannya memang benar; wanita yang berpapasan dengannya secara sekilas di _elevator_ ternyata memang Hinata, mantan Isteri Ayahnya yang dinyatakan meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku sempat berpapasan dengannya, Ayah. Bibi Hinata, apa dia datang kesini?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, menatap sedih kearah puterinya yang kini memandang dirinya dengan mata yang berkaca.

"Ya, dia masih hidup, Sarada. Dan Ayah merasa senang karenanya."

Sarada meremas tisue yang dipegangnya, gadis itu bisa merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Dirinya tahu jika Ayahnya itu sangatlah mencintai Hinata, mantan Isterinya.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar, Sarada. Aku menyakiti Hinata dan Ibumu dengan keegoisanku. Aku yang membuat Hinata menderita selama ini, aku juga yang telah membuat Sakura menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku yang membuat Sakura nekat melakukan pembunuhan pada Hinata, aku juga yang telah-"

"Cukup, Ayah. Jangan diteruskan lagi, kau mohon."

Sarada menghentikan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke dengan segera merengkuh tubuh Ayahnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Ayah. Tidak sama sekali."

Sasuke membals pelukan puterinya dengan erat, air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Sarada. Karena kau sudah menyayangi Ayahmu yang tidak berguna ini."

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Ayah, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan isakan tertahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semua ini adalah balasan baginya, dirinya sadar jika semuanya tidak mungkin bisa di ulang. Baik itu hubungannya dengan Hinata beserta kedua puteranya, ataupun mengembalikan keadaan Sakura seperti sedia kala. Sasuke tahu, jika semua ini adalah hukuman atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu. Kesalan dengan menyakiti kedua wanita yang pernah dicintainya, kedua wanita yang telah memberikannya keturunan, kedua wanita yang sudah sempat membuat hidupnya merasakan perasaan dicintai.

Mungkin, dirinya harus berhenti dan menerima semua ini demi kebahagiaan dari Hinata. Membiarkan wanita itu untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru dengan pria lain. Setidaknya, jika melihat Hinata bahagia, dirinya akan merasa lega dan senang. Karena mencintai Hinata adalah hidupnya, meski harus merelakan wanita itu dengan pria lain, akan Sasuke lakukan.

Semua itu karena dirinya mencintai Hinata, dan sebagai penebusan dosanya di masa lalu. Namun, Sasuke selalu berharap, jika kedua puteranya akan menerima dirinya dengan sepenuh hati sebagai Ayah kandung dari mereka. Entah kapan itu akan terjadi, Sasuke akan tetap menunggu datangnya saat-saat itu, bahkan sampai nyawanya terenggut, Sasuke akan menantikannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Akhir kata, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah setia dan menanti fic ini sampai selesai. Terima kasih juga atas dukungan kalian karena terus mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini sampai selesai.**_

 _ **See you next fic**_

 _ **Salam hangat**_

 _ **Hexe**_


End file.
